Una Verdadera Aventura
by CamyMurderessEvil
Summary: Melody es una fanatica por los videojuegos ella gracias a uno de sus juegos favoritos vivira junto a su hermano una de las aventura jamas vividas por nadie y tal vez encuentre el verdadero amor en el lugar menos esperado y con la persona menos esperada *No soy muy buena con los resumenes asi que pasen a ver* DantexOc.
1. Chapter 1

HOLA BUENO ESTE ES MI SEGUNDO FANFIC DECIDI HACERLO POR QUE ESTE ES UNO DE MIS JUEGOS FAVORITOS ESPERO LES GUSTE ^_^.(NOTA:DEVIL MAY CRY NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN ESTOS PERTENECEN A CAPCOM)

_ NOOOOOO MALDITO CALOR! _ grite ya exasperada el calor me estaba agobiando.

_ MELODY YA DEJA DE QUEJARTE Y VEN A AYUDARME _

_ YA VOY _ al parecer mi hermano no es capaz de hacer nada por su cuenta.

baje las escaleras que conducen a mi habitacion corriendo y vi a mi hermano sacando las compras de las bolsas alparecer mama ya habia regresado de hacer las compras un minuto si ya regreso siii al fin iba a tener mi devil may cry 4 si soy fan de la saga tengo todos los juegos y muchos posters mi hermano dice que soy una lunatica adicta pero ya me acostumbre a sus comentarios respecto a lo mucho que me encantan los videojuegos.

_ melody vas a ayudarme si o no? _

_ si ya voy lo siento _

_ oh mama trajo lo que le pedi? a proposito a donde fue _ pregunte demasiado emocionada.

_ bueno ella fue a trabajar y no lo se si me ayudas te digo _ contesto mi hermano con una sorisa mientras me despeinaba odio que me despeine.

_ OYE OYE ESTA BIEN NO ME DESPEINES _

luego de que acomodaramos todo mi hermano se sento en el sofa y comenzo a escuchar musica en su mp3 el desgraciado no me contesto lo que le pregunte antes.

_ TREVOR MAMA TRAJO MI JUEGO SI O NO? _le grite mi hermano se saco los auriculares al parecer no habia puesto musica aun.

_ si lo compro aqui lo tengo pero para que te lo de tendras que decir las palabras magicas _ dijo mientras sonreia el muy desgraciado aveces parece un ni o y eso que es mayor que yo el tiene 18 y yo 16 es un idiota.

_ oh vamos trevor damelo _ dije mientras ponia mi mejor cara de cachorrito.

_ ahhs no se vale con esa cara bien toma todo tuyo pero dime.. _

_ te quiero mucho _ya sabia lo que iba a decir.

_ toma yo tambien te quiero enana _ no soy enana pero el me dice asi es un tonto jajaja.

bien subi las escaleras corriendo quiero jugar ya mismo pero me detubo mi hermano gritando.

_ OYE BAJA LA PLAYSTATION QUIERO VER COMO JUEGAS _ a el le encanta ver como juego y dice tonterias sobre los personajes eso me hace reir mucho.

_ bien ya voy _

luego de bajar y conectar todo puse el juego nos sentamos los dos en el suelo y esperamos a que empiese bueno todo iba bien hasta que un texto extra o aparecio en la pantalla.

_ que diablos que es eso melody alguna vez aparecio _

_ no nunca es la primera vez que lo veo tal vez es algo nuevo del juego _

_ si tal vez _

el texto decia estan dispuestos a vivir una verdadera aventura si/no me llamo la atencion que supiera que habia alguien mas conmigo pero la curiosidad pudo mas y puse que si pero paso algo mas extra o aun la pantalla se puso negra y habia un punto blanco en ella...

_ pero que carajo... _ pero no termine lo que estaba diciendo por que el peque o punto se hiso cada vez mas grande y una luz blanca me sego.

_ AHHHHHHH... _

_ MELODY _ mi hermano me abrazo contra su pecho y luego de eso no recuerdo mas nada solo que cai en la inconsiencia...

`v ).  
`*. .* . . * ) . * ) ."*~*~*Luego de un rato*.*~*~"  
( . ( . . .? . * ? * ? .? . * ? * ? .? . * ? * ?

senti que alguien me sacudia a la consiencia era mi hermano desesperado por que despertara pero el no estaba solo tambien escuchaba dos voces masculinas que no pude identificar.

_ MELODY DESPIERTA HEY HERMANITA VAMOS DESPIERTA _ mi hermano se escuchaba como si estubiera por llorar.

_ oye ya va a despertar no te desesperes _

_ si eso ni o no te preocupes _

ya de quien son las otras dos voces me suenan conocidas voy a intentar despertarme del todo quiero saber quienes son.

_ ahh emm _ murmure mientras despertaba.

_ MELODY _ mi hermano en dos segundos estaba al lado mio.

_ mmm trevor que me paso y donde estamos _ pregunte ya que nosotros no tenemos un sofa color rojo.

_ abre bien los ojos y mira ni yo puedo creer aun en donde nos encontramos _ el murmuro en mi oido.

_ ehh que quieres decir con eso _ ya logre despertarme del todo.

_ solo mira _

logre incorporarme me restregue un poco los ojos y mire a mi hermano estaba sonriendo estaba feliz de que este bien luego mire a mi alrededor el lugar era igual a la casa de dante del juego devil may cry * que diablos? por que la casa se parece a la de dante*mi pregunta fue contestada con lo que vi a continuacion era el mismisimo dante en persona y a su lado se encontraba nero que diablos como es posible no no es posible es imposible me volvi a restregar los ojos debo estar so ando sino como es posible que ellos esten ahi parados pero no no desaparecian.

_ hermano termine de volverme loca o que sucede _ mire a mi hermano el cual comenzo a reirse.

_ no hermanita yo tampoco podia creerlo al principio pero es real aunque no lo creas es real luego de lo que paso en casa nos desmayamos yo desperte primero y desperte en frente de este lugar y ellos estaban al lado nuestro y bueno me ayudaron a traerte dentro del local y no te miento _ mire a mi hermano como si hubiera perdido la poca cordura que le quedaba.

_ no mas speed para ti hermano ya te hiso perder la poca cordura que tenias _

_ OYE SI YO NO TOMO SPEED NO VOY A PODER MANTENERME EN PIE SABES MAS QUE BIEN QUE ESTUDIO DEMASIADO Y NO ME DAN LOS TIEMPOS ENANA _

_ NO ME DIGAS ENANA PORQUE NO LOS SOY PELIS RAROS _ me estaba haciendo enfadar.

_ emm chicos _

_ QUE! _ gritamos al unisono con mi hermano esto hiso que el pobre nero tubiera miedo de ser asesinado por la mirada de enojo que teniamos.

_ emm por favor podrian calmarse _

_ si eso ni os calmense parece que tienen 5 a os los dos _ dante contesto tranquilamente desde su asiento.

_ lo sentimos _ contestamos un poco avergonzados por nuestro comportamiento infantil.

_ hermana sera mejor que vallamos a comprarte algo que vestir.. _

_ que por que? _ conteste un poco enojada pero luego me di cuenta que estaba vestida de entre casa con una camiseta purpura que me queda bastante grande ni siquiera se nota mi busto y tenia unos pantalones grises que tampoco me favorecen mucho mis pies estaban cubiertos por unas zapatillas desportivas y mi cabello negro esta recogido en una coleta mi flequillo tapaba un poco uno de mis ojos color grises no se parecen a los de mi hermano el tiene los ojos verde esmeralda el es identico a nuestro padre tengo que admitir que mi hermano es muy atractivo su cabello es negro algo despeinado y tenia un flequillo que le cubre un poco tambien uno de sus ojos y bueno su cuerpo es el de un adonis como dice mama jaja ya que el hace natacion ademas de hacer karate y boxeo gracias a eso tiene muchas chicas tras de el yo las detesto ya que soy una hermana celosa y bueno el tambien es celoso nunca le agrado la forma que los chicos de la escuela me ven otra cosa que favore a mi hermano es su forma de vestir por lo general el es de usar camisas pantalones negros y siempre botas de combate le encanta vertirse asi el ahora esta vestido con una camisa verde que va con sus ojos un pantalon negro y sus botas de combate negras y siempre presentes en sus manos sus guantes sin dedos de cuero su manera de ser es genial el siempre fue gracioso divertido exepto en la escuela el alli es serio conmigo no es asi es dulce y dviertido mi hermano chasqueo sus dedos frete mis ojos sacandome de mis pensamientos.

_ hola tierra a melody hay alguien ahi? _

_ ehh lo siento estaba pensando _

_ si ya me di cuenta en que pensabas? _

_ en que estoy vestida igual a cuando estaba limpiando jajajajaja _

_ era eso jajaja si ya me di cuenta ven vamos a conseguirte algo que usar _

_ los acompa amos tenemos que conseguir un parde cosas tambien _ dijo dante bajando los pies de su escritorio y levantandose de la silla.

_ bien vamos entonces _

salimos fuera del local y comenzamos a caminar hacia la civilizacion llegamos y divice una tienda que tenia ropa de mi estilo asi que cruce la calle con mi hermano y antes de entrar dentro los muchachos dijeron que tenia que irse hacia otro lugar y nos dejaron solos y decidimos entrar de una vez a la tienda.

_ trevor voy a probarme esto sabes? _

_ si ve no hay problema _

bien me probe la camisa violeta oscuro a cuadros con negro debajo me puse un pantalon de jean negro ajustado que en un lado tenia colgada una cadena plateada de ella colgaba un corazon negro me coloque un chaleco negro fino sobre la camisa manga corta y luego me puse las botas de combate negras femeninas okey me encantaba sali vestida asi me rei mi hermano estaba intentando escapar de la promotora del local que ya no sabia que hacer para hacercarse a el vi hacia una esquina habia un mostrador con guantes me gustaron unos parecidos a los de mi hermano los tome y los coloque en mis manos.

_ trevor quiero esto y me lo llevare puesto _

_ bien hermanita _ le pago a la muchacha esta le dio su numero a mi de elegir otras cosas no iba a vivir vestida asi.

salimos y nos dirigimos a una tienda en la cual vendian lenceria tardamos en entrar ya que trevor no queria entrar cuando logre convencerlo entro estaba rojo como un tomate elegi un par de cosas y salimos trate de compensar a mi hermano asi que fuimos a tomar un helado y de alli directo a devil may cry cuando llegamos los muchachos se encontraban dentro y lamentablemente dante tenia que acotar algo muy estupido recuerden que mi hermano es exageradamente celoso.

_ guay no esperaba que una chica tan sexy cruzara esa puerta _

_ OYE QUE TE PASA SI NO QUIERES QUE ME IMPORTE UN CARAJO QUIEN ERES Y TE DESTRIPE NO LE HABLES ASI A MI HERMANA MALDITO PERVERTIDO _

_ guay calma tampoco para tanto ademas ella tiene derecho a saber que tan sexy es _

_ CALLATE DESGRACIADO _

_ perdon por decir la verdad hasta te advertiria que la vigiles bien no valla a ser que ella desaparesca y tu recien te des cuenta que ella no esta cuando empieces a escuchar... _

_ CALLATE NO ME INTERESA IDIOTA _

_ sonidos como SII MAS FUERTE! o... _

_ E DICHO QUE TE CALLES PERVERTIDO NO ME OBLIGUES A.. _

_ GUAY QUE BIEN LO HACES CAMBIEMOS DE POSICION HACI TE SIENTO MEJOR! _

_ YA CON ESO FUE SUFICIENTE _

luego de decir eso mi hermano salto hacia dante y se predujo una pelea muy divertida tanto que nero y yo estabamos riendonos de tal forma que estabamos abrazados y las lagrimas caian por nuestro rostro osea creo que dante exagero un poco y mi hermano estaba usando todo lo que sabia sobre karate y boxeo hasta el punto que estaba haciendole una llave muy dolorosa a dante empieso a sentir lastima por el tipo mis risas junto con las de nero fueron cortadas por un grito de alguien que habia entrado al local y yo conocia mas que bien esa voz.

_ QUE DIABLOS ESTA PASANDO AQUI? _

no lo podia creer era el hermano de dante que no se habia muerto o algo asi pero alparecer no por que estaba parado en medio de la entrada mirando la pelea que estaban teniendo trevor y su hermano menor que conste que mi hermano estaba ahorcando a dante contra el suelo y tenia las piernas a cada lado de dante y este le sostenia de la cintura intentando arrojarlo por encima de su cabeza y no lograndolo si no fuera por que estaba riendome no me hubiera dado cuenta osea la escena era tan loca que haria que cualquier yaoista empiece a gritar *ahhhh yaoi que kawai* y se desangre ante la escena que tenia enfrente.

_ O_O QUE DIABLOS DANTE NO SABIA QUE ERAS GAY _ okey ante ese comentario con nero volvimos a reirnos como si estubieramos ebrios.

_ QUE? NO ES LO QUE PARECE VERGIL Y NO SOY GAY QUITATE DE ENCIMA LUNATICO _

_ NO HASTA QUE TE DISCULPES POR LO QUE DIJISTE SOBRE MI HERMANA DESGRACIADO _

_ oo..key su..el..tame no pue..do res..pirar _

_ DILO Y TE SUELTO _

_ l..lo si..en..to y..ya s..sueltame _

mi hermano solto a dante y se levanto del suelo dante hiso lo mismo y comenzo a tocar su cuello ya que de encerio le dolio la forma en que lo ahorco mi hermano bueno dante luego comenzo a discutir con su hermano explicandole lo que habia sucedido y que el no era gay luego de que hiso entender a vergil igualmente creo que no le crello mucho a su hermano menor sobre lo de ser gay y bueno se dio cuenta que yo estaba alli igual que mi hermano.

_ quienes son ellos? _

_ ahh ellos son unos chicos que no saben como llegaron aqui los encontre frente a mi local inconsientes y los deje quedarse el chico que recien estaba INTENTANDO MATARME y por el cual TU CREISTE QUE YO SOY GAY se llama trevor y la chica que se burlaba en lugar DE EVITAR QUE SU HERMANO ME MATARA se llama melody la cual sigo creyendo que es MUY SEXY _

_ CALLATE MALDITO DESGRACIADO O NO HABRA QUIEN TE SALVE _

_ ahh bueno ya entendi bueno vine a hablar contigo sobre un tema que para mi es importante _

_ ah si cual es? _

_ es sobre POR QUE DIABLOS TUS DEUDAS LLEGAN A MI CASA DESGRACIADO _

_ ahhh era eso pues no se _ dijo dante mientras se rascaba la cabeza haciendose el inocente okey el hombre es un mal mentiroso.

_ QUE NO SABES? NO TE HAGAS MALDITO INUTIL _ vergil tomo a dante por el cuello dispuesto a continuar lo que mi hermano antes habia empezado pero dos chicas lo impidieron guay el chico tiene suerte y justamente las muchachas que entraron eran trish y lady diablos no falta nadie.

_ hola inutiles que hacen? _ preguntaron ambas al mismo tiempo.

_ hola chicas les dije que adoro su prescencia? _ pregunto dante vergil ya lo habia soltado.

_ no en realidad siempre ruegas porque no estemos aqui ya que ya sabes para que vinimos asi que paganos _ contesto lady con una sonrisa algo sadica.

_ guay que buenas personas son _ yo aun no puedo creer los amigos que tiene el muy idiota de dante.

_perdon y tu quien eres?_me pregunto trish con cara de pocos amigos.

_ soy melody un gusto en conocerlas a ambas _ conteste estrechandoles la mano alparecer no son tan malas.

bueno otra vez dante explico todo y las chicas volvieron a pedir lo que les debia lo cual fue otra discucion y otro intento de matar al pobre hombre hoy definitivamente parece el dia de matar a dante bueno dige intento por que luego vieron a mi hermano y bueno incriblemente su atencion paso hacia el. trevor se encontraba apoyado contra el sofa escuchando su mp3 habia perdido completo el interes en las discuciones que estaba teniendo dante con todos y bueno las chicas se quedaron mirandolo extra amente como varias chicas que miran a mi hermano osea con cara de estoy pensando cosas no aptas para menores de 18 y eso me dio escalofrios.

_ quien es el? _ preguntaron las chicas al unisono.

_ el es trevor por que? _

_ es muy sexy osea sexy es poco _

_ EL ES MI HERMANO ASI QUE OJO CON LO QUE HACEN POR QUE NO RESPONDO DE MI OYERON _

_ O.O O.O emm si _

_ ASI ME GUSTA _

_ oigan ya terminaron de discutir _ trevor al fin se dio cuenta que ya habia pasado todo.

_ si ya paso todo tre.. _ no pude terminar lo que iba a decir por culpa de las dos lunaticas amigas de dante.

_ hola soy trish un placer concerte _

_ y yo soy lady _

_ O_o ahh emm un gusto? _trevor definitivamente no entendia nada.

_ bueno ya me harte de todo trevor vamos a comprar algo para cenar y un postre _

_ si hermana ya voy pero ado.. _

_ nosotras sabemos donde pueden ir a comprar los acompa amos _ lady salto de la nada para invitarse a nuestra salida.

_ emm bien vamos melody _

_ MELODY NO QUIERES QUE VAYAMOS NOSOTROS TAMBIEN _ dante siempre tiene que acotar algo.

_ cla.. _ trevor me tapo la boca evitando que terminara la frase.

_ NO GRACIAS VAMOS NOSOTROS _

bueno salimos del local y las chicas nos guiaron hacia una tienda y compramos pizza ya que no tenia ganas de cocinar y tambien compramos helado y nos dirigimos denuevo al local cuando entramos todos estaban tranquilos lo cual me extra o vastante osea es raro que todos esten tranquilos viendo como se llevan en el videojuego.

_ YA VOLVIMOS TRAJIMOS PIZZA Y HELADO _ grite mientras entraba en la cocina para dejar el helado en el refrigerador en eso senti que alguien me abrazo desde atras cuando estaba dispuesta a golpear a ese alguien di vuelta el rostro y me di cuenta que era dante no tube tiempo de decir nada ya que me beso abri los ojos como platos no lo podia creer que diablos le pasa termino de enloquecer pero mis pensamientos fueron cortados cuando senti su lengua entrar en mi boca no entendia nada lo unico que sabia era que me estaba empesando a dejar llevar y eso no era bueno me abrazo por la cintura y me empujo contra una de las paredes de la cocina y profundizo el beso aun mas *al diablo con todo* y me deje llevar pase los brazos por su cuello y lo abrace hundi mis manos en su cabello hubieramos seguido besandonos si no fuera por que nesecitabamos aire para seguir subsistiendo paramos de besarnos y nos miramos a los ojos senti un sentimiento extra o en ese momento no se que significaba me pudo la curiosidad y rompi el silencio.

_ por que hiciste eso? _

_ queria probar algo _

_ que carajo quiere decir eso? _

_ bueno siendo sincero queria encontrar otra forma de molestar a tu hermano ya que es muy divertido _ en ese momento senti una leve punzada de dolor.

_ pero me gusto y senti un sentimiento extra o y creo que quiero seguir sintiendolo por que se siente bien asi que espero que te prepares por que apartir de ahora van a pasar muchas cosas _ luego de decir eso senti un poco de felicidad pero cuando vi que sonreia de manera muy sadica y pervertida mi sentido de alerta se encendio.

_ qu..que qui..siste decir con e..eso _

_ ohh ya veras _ contesto antes de darme un rapido beso y retirarse de la cocina.

lo ultimo que dijo me quedo en la mente toque mis labios *me gusto que me besara porque?*luego de eso comense a buscar las cosas para preparar la mesa comimos todos nos reiamos de los comentarios que hacia cada uno de ves en cuando nuestras miradas se encontrabas y esto me producia un leve sonrojo y ante esto el sonreia y me propinaba un gui o que empeoraba mi sonrojo luego de cenar me decidi a dormir subi las escaleras y antes de descansar me dirigi hacia el ba o me di una ducha rapida y sali con mi pijama el cual era una simple camisa rosa con unos shorts del mismo color era de una tela muy suave parecia de seda lo que no me gusto era que era algo transparente el short no se veia ya que la camisa era algo larga sali del ba o para encontrarme a dante apoyado al lado de la puerta esperandome.

_ ya era hora de que salieras _ contesto tomandome de la cintura.

_ que necesitabas y sueltame _

_ solamente venia a darte un beso de buenas noches _ luego de decir eso me beso no fue un beso rapido ya que me empujo contra la pared del pasillo y profundizo el beso hundiendo su lengua en mi boca y otra vez me deje llevar maldito desgraciado inrresistible la falta de aire hiso que me soltara.

_ buenas noches _ beso mis labios y se retiro a su cuarto y segui mi camino hacia el mio .

camine hacia la escalera y vi a mi hermano ya dormido en el sofa todos ya se habian retirado exepto nero que tiene una habitacion aqui estaba por ir a mi cuaro cuando divise dos cosas muy interesante una de ellas eran dos marcas de labial una rosa oscuro con brillos y una color rojo sangre en los labios de mi hermano y la otra cosa interesante era que mi hermano tenia habierta completamente la camisa y unas marcas de u as estaban marcadas en su pecho pero no parecia que estubiera consciente cuando se las hicieron comence a reirme al parecer lady y trish aprovecharon que no habia nadie viendolas y que mi hermano estaba profundamente dormido lo besaron y disfrutaron un poco del momento en el que estaban bueno mejor me voy a dormir antes de que lo despierte llegue a mi habitacion y me acoste en mi cama estaba pensando sobre todo lo que paso todo fue muy loco que iba a hacer con respecto a dante? no se me ocurre nada que sera ese sentimiento que siento cuando me besa? sera amor? volveremos con trevor algun dia a nuestro mundo? y si podremos llegar a hacerlo yo querre ir?esas dudas quedaron en mi mente antes de quedarme dormida esperando que un nuevo dia llegue y asi mis preguntas puedan responderse.

BUENO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO NO SE CUANTO VOY A TARDAR EN PUBLICAR LA SEGUNDA PARTE POR QUE ULTIMAMENTE TENGO MUCHAS COSAS QUE HACER ESPERO ME ENTIENDAN Y POR SI ALGUIEN QUE YA VIO MI ANTERIOR FANFIC VE ESTO APARTE DE LO QUE DIJE ANTERIORMENTE NO ME LLEGA LA INPIRACION PARA REALIZAR LA SEGUNDA PARTE DE *VACACIONES SEKAIICHI* POSIBLEMENTE LA EMPIECE A REALIZAR A COMIENZOS DE ENERO GRACIAS POR VER Y SI REVISAN SE LOS AGRADECERIA MUCHO :) Y FELIZ NAVIDAD Y FELIZ A O NUEVO POR ADELANTADO ESPERO QUE LA PASEN BIEN BYE BYE BESOS.


	2. capitulo 2 limpieza

HOLA COMO ESTAN! ESPERO QUE BIEN ^_^ BUENO DESPUES DE TANTO DECIDI HACER LA SEGUNDA PARTE MIL DISCULPAS DESPUES DE LA HISTORIA LES EXPLICO POR QUE TARDE TANTO EN PUBLICAR PERO PRIMERO LES DEJO LA SEGUNDA PARTE DE "UNA VERDADERA AVENTURA" PARA QUE DISFRUTEN Y NO ME ODIEN TANTO XD BUENO SIN MAS QUE DECIR DISFRUTEN DE LA LECTURA Y ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE...

_ Melody estas despierta _ escuche a mi hermano gritando del otro lado de la puerta ahh por que? estaba so ando algo hermoso so aba que sesshomaru me llevaba con el a un palacio en lo desconocido y estaba en la mejor parte del sue o y mi hermano me despierta (PERDON PERO SOY FAN DE INUYASHA Y DESDE CHICA ME GUSTA SESSHOMARU XD Y ME PASO ALGO PARECIDO A MELODY Y LO QUERIA ESCRIBIR T^T MI HERMANA ME ARRUINA LA VIDA XD) .

_ nooo aun estoy dormida _

_ ya levantate que es de dia no me obligues a.. _

_ no se vale decirle a mama que rompi su florero favorito ademas eso fue hace a os _

_ pero de que diablos habl .. si le dire eso ahora levantate o me comere tu desayuno y es tu favorito waffles _

_ NOOO NO TE COMAS MI DESAYUNO YA BAJO _

_ mmm se ve delicioso me lo comere y no te dejare nada _

_ NOOOO _me vesti tan rapido que creo que mi hermano no llego a contar hasta uno-

_ NO TE COMAS Mi DESAYUNO O TE MATO MALDITOOO _

_ ajajajaja ya cepillate los dientes y ven a desayunar ademas no me comere tu desayuno sabes que yo ayuno tonta_

_ NO IMPORTA _ me habia olvidado por que soy tan distraida .

_ ya ve que si no le dare tu desayuno al inutil de Nero que ya estaba pensando las mil y un formas de comerse tu desayuno _

Que un minuto es cierto lo habia olvidado estamos en el mundo de devil may cry que tonta soy lo habia olvidado por completo eso explica por que mi habitacion era distinta ahh soy tan distraida mi mama tiene razon y yo que siempre le replicaba que no era cierto ehh espera un minuto dijo que nero se queria comer mi desayuno?

_ DILE QUE SI SE LO COME LE ROMPERE TODOS LOS HUESOS LO CORTARE EN PEDAZOS Y SE LO DARE A LOS LOBOS HAMBRIENTOS DEL BOSQUE _

_ NO HACE FALTA QUE LE DIGAN NADA YA TE ESCUCHO POR QUE ESTAS GRITANDO TAN FUERTE QUE TE ESCUHAN HASTA EN EL MISMISIMO INFIERNO NI A _ ese definitivamente es Dante . .

_ BIEN PUES MEJOR LE CONVIENE NO COMERSE MI DESAYUNO ME LEVANTO DE MUY MAL HUMOR POR LAS MA ANAS ESCUCHASTE NEROOO _

_ SI YA TE ESCUCHE DEJA DE GRITAR Y TU POR QUE ME MIRAS ASI DANTE QUE TU HERMANO TENIA RAZON ERES GAY O QUE? TE AVISO QUE UNO NO ME GUSTAN LOS HOMBRES Y SEGUNDO NO ERES MI TIPO _

_ QUE ?PERO QUE DIABLOS QUE NO SOY GAY DE QUE FORMA TENGO QUE DECIRSELOS _

_ ENTONCES POR QUE PONES ESA CARA DE PERVERTIDO MIENTRAS ME MIRAS MALDITO VIEJO PERVERTIDO _

_ POR QUE ESTOY PENSANDO QUE SI MELODY GRITA TANTO POR UN SIMPLE DESAYUNO NO ME IMAGINO CUANTO DEBE GRITAR EN ... _

Con mi hermano estabamos escuchando todo mientras nos reiamos de la suposicion de nero sobre que dante es gay bueno todo venia bien hasta que dante dijo el dialogo sobre mis gritos y bueno mi hermano no le agrado mucho hacia donde iba la conversacion asi que no lo dejo terminar la frase ya que lo interrumpio.

_ ME IMAGINO QUE NO ESTARAN POR DECIR ALGO PERVERTIDO CON RESPECTO A MI HERMANA POR QUE SI ESTAS POR DECIR LO QUE CREO QUE DIRAS VAS A USAR TU CULO DE SOMBRERO _

_ SI VOY A DECIR LO QUE CREES QUE DIRE NO ME IMAGINO COMO DEBE GRITAR TU HERMANA EN LA CAMA OBVIAMENTE MIENTRAS YO ESTOY ENCIMA SUYO EM.. _ creo que mi hermano lo esta matando bajo las escaleras corriendo cuando dante comenzo a decir la sarta de idioteces que dice por lo general yo no se como no lo asesinaron por invecil aunque creo que no falta mucho con lo "mucho que lo quiere vergil a su hermano" el pobre hombre un dia de estos esa mascara de paciencia que tiene se va a romper y va a sacar el lado mas sadico que tiene sola para matar a su hermano sip siento lastima por el pobre de vergil hay que aguantar las idioteces de dante se merece un premio .

_ ahh mejor me voy a cepillar los dientes antes de que mi desayuno se enfrie _ como voy a hacer con respecto a dante osea no me olvide lo que paso ayer pasa que el no es muy de mi tipo y ni hablar que soy muy mala para demostrar mis sentimientos pase por muchas cosas malas mi tio/padrino empeso a odiarnos a todos solo por que mi tia/zorra le lleno la cabeza de idioteces mi ex novio por el cual al estar tan dolida con lo de mi tio nunca lo deje besarme ni nada me dijo que me odiaba y se fue con otra y mi ultimo novio el cual yo creia que me amaba y yo al fin me habia enamorado despues de tantos a os de sufrimiento decidi demostrar mis sentimientos y me dejo para luego enterarme que me fue infiel y que solo jugo con mis sentimientos maldito ahora no se dante no tiene fama de chico tranquilo y no mujeriego todo lo contrario por eso no se .

_ "tiempo al tiempo melody eres muy joven camina tranquila si apuras el paso te volveras a tropezar camina no intentes volar mi peque a algun dia al cielo llegaras" ahh mama como te extra o _

_ AUXILIOOOO _ ese debe ser dante siendo brutalmente golpeado por mi hermano . .

Baje las escaleras y tal como predije dante estaba siendo brutalmente golpeado pero estaba siendo golpeado por mi hermano , lady ,trish , nero y vergil? okey en que momento llegaron trish , lady y con mas razon vergil y que diablos vino a hacer mmm talvez vino por las deudas otra vez si tal vez es eso bueno a desayunar se a dicho.

`v ).  
`*. .* . . * ) . * ) ."*~*~*20 MINUTOS DESPUES...*.*~*~"

Estaba delicioso siempre voy a decirlo mi hermano cocina estupendo (SE PREGUNTARAN COMO ES QUE MELODY SUPO QUE COCINO TREVOR BUENO YO LES EXPLICO NO ESPERABAN QUE DANTE COCINARA O SI? SI FUERA POR EL EL MUNDO VIVIRIA DE PIZZA Y POR ESO NERO ES FELIZ DE QUE TREVOR HAYA PREPARADO UN RICO DESAYUNO XD) "bueno ahora que la autora termino de dialogar prosigo "(ES MI FANFIC TENGO DERECHO A HABLAR TODO LO QUE YO QUIERA) "yo soy la protagonista de esta historia y no me gusta que me interrumpan" (SI PERO TAL COMO DIGISTE YO SOY LA AUTORA Y SI NO FUERA POR MI VOS NO SERIAS LA PROTAGONISTA) " . bien como quieras" (SI COMO QUIERO XD) " bueno le sigo?" (SEGUILE ) "perfecto" (SI PERFECTO) "YA TERMINASTE" (SI XD) ahh bueno ahora si mientras yo desayunaba y discutia con la autora los chicos nunca dejaron de pelear y creo que hasta que no vean que el cerebro de dante este fuera de su cabeza no van a parar (COMO SI DANTE TUVIERA CEREBRO XD) " . " .

_ "supongo que si yo no paro esto no lo va a parar nadie" _

_ YAAA ES QUE NO VAN A PARAR DE PELEAR NUNCAAAAA _ todos me quedaron mirando como si hubiera caido una bomba en medio de la entrada (ESTABAN PELEANDO EN EL LIVING Y ESTE ESTA EN EL MISMO LUGAR QUE LA ENTRADA ACUERDENSE DE COMO ES LA CASA DE DANTE EN EL DMC 3) .

_ ME PUEDEN EXPLICAR A QUE SE DEBE TANTO ALBOROTO , EN QUE MOMENTO LLEGARON USTEDES TRES Y POR QUE ESTAN GOLPEANDO A DANTE? _

_ bueno nosotras lo estamos golpeando por que tenemos ganas de golpearlo y llegamos hace media hora aproximadamente _ yo escuche todo con un tic en el ojo y ganas de suicidarme diablos que les pasa a estas locas .

_ ahh emm bueno pero vergil vos porque estas golpeandolo ? _

_ yo ? yo solo pasaba vi que lo estaban golpeando y me sume _

_ o.O me estas diciendo que solamente lo estas golpeando por diversion _

_ emm sip _ me contesto mientras se arreglaba el cabello osea tiene que ser una broma golpeo a dante porque tenia ganas de hacerlo simplemente no tiene sentido no espera... yo tambien lo haria es que te dan ganas de golpearlo con solo mirarlo (YO TAMBIEN LO HARIA SIN OFENDER A LAS FANATICAS DE DANTE ES QUE ME GUSTA VER SUFRIR A LA GENTE EN MIS HISTORIAS ES DIVERTIDO ^_^) "si en eso estoy de acuerdo con la autora" .

_ bueno ahora emm creo que todo tiene sentido? un minuto y vos nero porque lo estas golpeando ? _

_ por gay _

_ _ "ahh si eso tiene tanto sentido" eso NO TIENE NINGUN SENTIDO NERO _

_ para mi si ...QUE? okey tenia ganas de golpearlo ahora si contenta ? _

_ eso es mas creible bueno ahora que todos terminaron de golpearse ...perdon ahora que todos terminaron de partirle la madre a dante _  
_HEY _

_que es verdad no es mi culpa que seas tan pendejo que te golpean por todo bueno y como decia por lo que veo esta casa es un chiquero un cerdo vive mejor y despues de todo el alboroto que armaron esta peor asi que hoy todos porque todos hicieron este despelote van a ayudar a dejar esta casa reluciente y por todos me refiero a TODOS VERGIL VOS TAMBIEN _

_ QUE YO NO NO VOY A LIMPIAR ESTE CUCHITRIL DE CUARTA ANTES PREFIERO CRUZAR EL INFIERNO DE VUELTA _

_ si no ayudas a limpiar VAS A CONOCER EL VERDADERO INFIERNOOOOOO _

_"emm creo que me pase un poco todos se asustaron hasta el punto que estan abrazados todos en un rincon temblando del miedo que mas da ellos se lo buscaron" me van a ayudar a limpiar y no hay excusa para nadie ENTENDIDO Y EL QUE DIGA ALGO DESE POR MUERTO _

_ #TODOS# O.O ,O.O ,O.O ,O.O ,O.O SI ENTENDEMOS NO NOS MATES _

_PERFECTO ehh y dante ? _ donde diablos se metio ese vago bueno para nada O.o (EL MUY PENDEJO DE DANTE ESTA EN UN RINCON LLORANDO POR SUS PENAS ... NOO MENTIRA ESTA ASI POR QUE MELODY LO TRATO EMMM MAL ME HACE ACORDAR A TAMAKI DE OURAN XD) .

_ . dante que diablos te pasa ? _

_ sufrooo por que el amor de mi vida acaba de romper mi corazon y destruir el poco orgullo que tenia pobre de mi por que me tratas de esa forma tan cruel todavia que creo que eres tan hermosa como una bella flor y que el perfume de tu piel es tan fresco y dulce como la mas deliciosa miel _

_ O_O ... _ desde cuando sabes hacer poemas o como sea que se llame ? _

_ no se me salio del alma XD _

_ bueno no lo vuelvas a hacer me dio mucho miedo _

#TODOS# _ A TODOS NOS DIO MIEDO _ (HASTA A MI XD)

_ de encerio no lo vuelvas a hacer por el amor de todos los santos ahh Y USTESDES QUE ACOTAN PONGANSEN A LIMPIAR _

#TODOS# _SI SE ORA CLARO SE ORA _

_ Y VOS TAMBIEN PONETE A ORDENAR POR QUE SINO TE VOY A METER TU ESPADA POR DONDE NO TE DA EL SOL ME ESCUCHASTE _

_ O_O SI YA VOY _

_ PINCHES JODIDOS VAGOS BUENOS PARA NADA _

`v ).  
`*. .* . . * ) . * ) ."*~*~*2 HORAS DESPUES..*.*~*~"  
( . ( . . .? . * ? * ? .? . * ? * ? .? . * ? * ?

_ ahh alfin terminamos de ordenar todo _ dijo nero mientras se sentaba en el suelo dandole la espalda a la pared.

_ ahh si que bueno nunca limpiamos tanto en nuestras vidas verdad trish ? _

_ si lady tienes razon espero no tener que volver a limpiar como limpie hoy _ ambas estan sentadas en el sofa.

_ ahhh el infierno estaba mas limpio que este cuchitril lleno de basura _ exclamo vergil desde el suelo recien barrido y pulido por el mismo si estaba acostado como si fuera una estrella en el mas sentido figurado ( HAY QUE VIOLABLE QUE ES ESTE MUCHACHITO XD).

_ nunca limpie tanto en mi vida _ acoto dante desde su escritorio .

#TODOS# _ POR LA SUCIEDAD QUE HABIA EN ESTA MALDITA CASA ALPARECER NUNCA LIMPIASTE EN TU MALDITA VIDA _

_ OIGAN YO SI LIMPIE fue emm cuando fue la ultima vez que limpie hace cinco semanas o eran meses o a os no no me acuerdo PERO CUANDO ME ACUERDE YA VERAN QUE SI LIMPIE _

#TODOS# _SIII CLAROO DANTE _ _

_ HOLA CHICOS YA LLEGUE COMO ESTAN ?_habia ido a comprar con trevor el ya habia terminado de limpiar y le pedi que me acompa ara a comprar comestibles .

#TODOS# _estamos todos bien _

_ si estan tan bien como dicen como minimo intenten sonar creibles ademas les trajimos algo para levantarles el humor despues de todo se lo merecen por todo el buen trabajo que hicieron limpiando la casa _

_ OHHH QUE TRAJISTE _

_es un postre muy rico que comeremos despues de la rica cena que preparare dante y hay otra sorpresa que se la daremos mas tarde _

_ melody vamos a cocinar tengo hambre _

_ si vamos yo tambien tengo hambre _

_ que sorpresa sera esa que tendremos aparte del postre ? _

_ no se pero me muero por saberlo nero _

`v ).  
`*. .* . . * ) . * ) ."*~*~*MEDIA HORA DESPUES..*.*~*~"  
( . ( . . .? . * ? * ? .? . * ? * ? .? . * ? * ?

Prepare la cena esta era rica carne y papas fritas y el postre consistia en unas ricas bombas de chocolate como yo las llamo para hacerla primero hice brownies caseros en el microondas no muy gruesos los humedeci en oporto tome unas copas de wisky que encontre en el estante les coloque papel fil y les pase chocolate derretido por los bordes y despues les puse un pedazo de brownie en fondo le coloque helado de chocolate con almendras y le puse otra capa de brownie y despues le puse otro helado pero de marroc y le puse la ultima capa de brownie los puse en el refrigerador y cuando los saque y desmolde quedaron geniales y ricos dante y nero por poco no se matan por el ultimo que habia quedado pinches obesos (ES UNA RECETA MUY RICA YO PREPARE ESE POSTRE EL 31 Y A TODOS LES GUSTO ME GUSTA COCINAR AH Y LA RECETA LA INVENTE YO EL NOMBRE NI IDEA SI EXISTE XD ) la sorpresa especial sera muy divertida con mi hermano tenemos pensado llevar a los chicos a el parque de diversiones sera genial...

BUENO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y PERDON SI LOS/AS DEJO CON GANAS DE MAS PERO NO ME QUIERO EMOCIONAR MUCHO ESCRIBIENDO POR QUE SINO LES TERMINO LA HISTORIA EN UN CAPITULO SOLO XD Y BUENO LES EXPLICO POR QUE NO ESCRIBI... NO ESCRIBI POR LA ESCUELA, MATERIAS PENDIENTES ,MI CUMPLE CUMPLI EL 24 DE DICIEMBRE QUE QUILOMBO POBRE MI MADRE XD Y TAMBIEN POR EL 31 POR ESO MIL DISCULPAS PROMETO ACTUALIZAR LO MAS PRONTO POSIBLE A PARTIR DE AHORA YA SE QUE NO HUBO MUCHO ROMANCE EN ESTE CAPITULO ENTRE DANTE Y MELODY PERO ES QUE RESERVE TODO EL ROMANCE PARA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO SI YA SE ME ODIAN XD PERO COMO "SOY BUENA :P" LES DEJO UN PEQUE O ADELANTO EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO HAY UN RECORRIDO ROMANTICO PASA ALGO QUE POSIBLEMENTE PIENSE DANTE QUE ARRUINO LA VELADA ROMANTICA CON MELODY EL POBRE TREVOR VA A SUFRIR UN POQUITO NOMAS XD Y VA A HABER YAOI NO MENTIRA JAJAJA VIERON YAOI Y DIGERON DONDE CUANDO ENTRE QUIEN Y QUIEN XD BUENO ESO ES EL ADELANTO ...  
# BUENO SOBRE MI OTRA HISTORIA NO ME LLEGA LA INSPIRACION DISCULPENME T^T ES MUY DIFICIL QUIERO ESCRIBIR MUCHAS COSAS PERO AHORA ESTOY SUFRIENDO POR ESO DE JUNJOU ROMANTICA LAS FANS ME VAN A ENTENDER Y BUENO PROMETO SEGUIR LA HISTORIA EN CUANTO ME PASE LA DEPRESION XD ...

#ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO LES MANDO SALUDOS A TODOS Y SALUDOS A SEFIROTH BRIGHT Y A HUNTER SPARDA MIS DOS AUTORAS MAS FAVORITAS ELLAS ME DAN LAS ESPERANZAS DE SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO CON SUS HISTORIAS TAN LINDAS Y DIVERTIDAS TAMBIEN ME DAN GANAS DE SEGUIR VIVIENDO MI VIDA DA ASCO XD BUENO BYE BESOS Y REVISEN PORQUE SI NO LOS MATARE NAA MENTIRA XD.  



	3. capitulo 3 diversion ,demonios y romance

HOLA BUENO AQUI LES DEJO LA TERCERA PARTE DE ESTA HISTORIA ALGO DESCABELLADA PERO INTERESANTE ESPERO LES GUSTE Y DIVIERTA TANTO COMO ME DIVIRTIO A MI ESCRIBIRLA SIN MAS QUE DECIR APARTE DE QUE ADORO QUERIDOS LECTORES Y QUE ESPERO SACARLES COMO MINIMO UNA SONRISITA TAN LINDAS QUE DESEGURO TIENEN NO LOS DISTRAIGO MAS DISFRUTEN...

`v ).  
`*. .* . . * . * ) ."*~*~*LUEGO DE LA DELICIOSA CENA XD...*.*~*~"  
( . ( . . .? . * ? * ? .? . * ? * ? .? . * ? * ?

_ ahhh estubo muy rico tengo que limpiar mas seguido _

_ no te vendria nada mal LIMPIAR MAS SEGUIDO ''HERMANITO'' _

_ QUE? ... bueno si hay recompensa limpio lo que quieran _

_ pues entonces voy a darte recompensas seguido si dices que vas a limpiar como minimo es lo que puedo hacer _ conteste pero luego me arrepenti por la cara de pervertido que puso el maldito idiota de dante .

_ me muero por saber que recompensas me daras talvez la proxima recompensa no sea una simple comida y sea ''algo mas''  
verdad melody? _

_ mmm ajajaja no entiendo a que te referis _ (SIII CLARO NO ENTENDES XD) ''CERRA LA BOCA''.

_ bueno si queres te lo puedo explicar mejor en mi cuarto despues de las doce eso si mi explicacion va a durar mucho y cuando digo mucho es mucho tiempo _

_ encima de viejo pervertido y gay ahora pedofilo no te falta nada eh _

_ QUE NO SOY GAY talvez vos lo seas despues de todo por las veces que me venis diciendo gay ''talvez'' te estas poniendo un poco celoso de melody eh nero ? _

_ Q ... QUE? QUE TE ESTAS TOMANDO ? APARTE DE VIAGRA MALDITO VIEJO PERVERTIDO _ (PERDON PERO ME TENTO DECIRLO XD) .

_HEY TE VOY DICIENDO QUE YO NO USO NADA RARO COMO ESO POR SI NO SABES MI SER NO NECESITA NINGUNO DE ESOS TIPOS DE AFRODISIACOS PARA SEGUIR FUNCIONANDO _

_ LO DUDO VIEJO _

_ DATE POR MUERTO MOCOSO _

_ VENI E INTENTA HACER ALGO VAS A VER QUE TE VAS A TRAGAR TUS PROPIAS PALABRAS ANCIANO _

_ VOS TE VAS A TRAGAR TUS PROPIAS PALABRAS Y NI HABLAR QUE VAS A DESEAR HABER MUERTO ... _ no lo deje terminar de hablar ya que patee su silla tanto como la de nero esto genero que ambos calleran al suelo es lo unico que se me ocurrio en el momento me estaba hartando su discusion sin sentido.

_ MELODY POR QUE FUE E... _

_CIERREN LA BOCA ME TIENEN HARTA AMBOS POR IGUAL SI SIGUEN DISCUTIENDO LES VOY A DAR UNA VERDADERA RAZON PARA DESEAR ESTAR MUERTOS ENTENDIERON ? _

#AMBOS# _ S..SI ENTENDIMOS _ los otros chicos se habian alejado muy rapidamente de la discusion despues de todo no creo que hallan querido ser parte de la matanza que posiblemte se estaba por efectuar.

_ muy bien asi me gusta AHORA NERO LEVANTA LOS PLATOS Y VOS DANTE LOS LAVAS Y NO QUIERO EXCUSAS Y NO HAY PERO QUE VALGA _

_ emmm tengo una duda que pasa si yo te digo que no quiero lavar los platos por que no se me da la gana _ nero estaba levantando la mesa mas algo bueno exageradamente rapido y si ya la estaba limpiando rapido de la nada se convirtio en flash esto sucedio cuando conteste al comentario de dante.

_ te voy a decir que te va a pasar si vos no lavas los platos te voy a .. (BUENO LOS INSULTOS QUE LE VA A DECIR MELODY A DANTE HARIA QUE CUALQUIER MONJA DIJERA O SANTO MIO Y SE DESMALLARA POR LA IMPRESION POR ESO NO LO VOY A ESCRIBIR MIL DISCULPAS ... NAAA MENTIRA XD) ROMPER LA CABEZA CON LO PRIMERO QUE ENCUENTRE PEDAZO DE INUTIL BUENO PARA NADA DESPUES TE VOY A ATRAVESAR DE LADO A LADO CON TODO OBJETO CONTUNDENTE QUE ENCUENTRE EN TU ESPANTOSA CASA PARA LUEGO TOMAR TU CUERPO Y CORTARLO EN MIL PEDAZOS METERLOS DENTRO DE UNA PICADORA DE CARNE LUEGO DE ESO COCINARTE Y LUEGO DE ESO PREPARAR UNAS EMPANADAS PARA LUEGO DARLAS A UN CENTRO DE COMUNITARIO TOTAL QUIEN PODRIA DUDAR DE UNA PERSONA QUE ES COMUNITATIVA Y BUENA PERSONA O DIRECTAMENTE QUIEN PODRIA DUDAR DE UNA CHICA COMO YO? _ la cara de desquiciada mental que tenia no arreglaba mucho las cosas para dante creo que me pase un poco pero que importa.

#TODOS# O-O _ ... _

_ vas a laver los platos o te tengo que explicar que te voy a hacer si no lo haces de nuevo ? _ dije con cara asesina y un tono de voz de ultratumba.

_ O-O E..EH YA VOY A..A LIMPIAR AJAJJA SOLO BROMEABA CLARO QUE LOS IBA A LAVAR AJAJAJ EMM ME VOY A LAVAR LOS PLATOS POR SUPUESTO JAAJA ... _ luego se decir eso salio corriendo a la cocina creo que me pase pero bueno no me importa.

_ ahora por favor quiero que todos ustedes exepto dante que esta lavando y ahora cuando termine vendra y les explicare a todos juntos vallan a el living por favor y agradescan que lo digo bien ya vengo voy a darme una ducha rapida _ quiero calmar mis ganas de destripar a alguien luego les dire adonde iremos .

`v ).  
`*. .* . . * . * ) ."*~*~*EN EL LIVING..*.*~*~"  
( . ( . . .? . * ? * ? .? . * ? * ? .? . * ? * ?

_ trevor tu hermana esta bien de la cabeza _ lady me pregunto luego de que mi hermana se fuera arriba.

_ si lo que pasa es que tiene una forma de ser algo exagerada _

_ exagerada exagerada dices esta loca nos esta amenazando constantemente _ mira quien habla el se or yo no amenazo a nadie soy un santo por favor.

_ ella solo lo hace cuando la harta algo y bueno la estan haciendo enojar con sus ridiculas discuciones todo el tiempo y bueno cuando la hacen enojar no se puede hacer nada _ conteste mientras cerraba mis ojos y me recostaba en el sofa.

_ son muy distintos apesar de ser hermanos osea me refiero a que vos sos serio y mas tranquilo y no hablas mucho y ella es mas hiperactiva y elocuente _

_ si es cierto en eso te doy razon nero ella es muy distinta a trevor _

_ si nos diferenciamos es normal tenemos tanto igualdades como desigualdades es normal entre los hermanos mi hermana heredo mucho de mi madre ella tiene su aspecto tanto como su forma de actuar pero tiene un lado algo sadico y desquiciado como nuestro padre yo al contrario saque el aspecto de mi padre tanto como su forma de actuar pero tengo mas la forma de ser de mi madre tranquila y algo seria _

_ de que hablan chicos ? _ me pregunto por que con solo hablar este desgraciado de dante hace que me den ganas de asesinarlo a si porque es un maldito pervertido con melody por eso.

_ estabamos hablando de melody _

_ ahhh yo tambien quiero hablar de ella por ejemplo lo sexy que es y la forma de ser ultra sensual que tiene osea a la chica no le falta nada _ maldito idiota.

_ CIERRA LA BOCA O TE LA VOY A CERRA DE UNA FORMA NO SALUBRE _

_ uy que miedo tengo mira como tiemblo ajjajajja _ con eso fue suficiente lo mato.

`v ).  
`*. .* . . * . * ) ."*~*~*EN EL BA O..*.*~*~"  
( . ( . . .? . * ? * ? .? . * ? * ? .? . * ? * ?

_ ahhh me merecia esa ducha emm que diablos es todo ese alboroto viene de abajo _baje las escalera y tal como imagine una pelea entre trevor y dante se habia efectuado otra vez ahh que hice yo para merecer esto .

_ CHICOS CHICOS YA BASTA PARENLE _

_ QUE PAREN O SI NO NO LES DIGO A DONDE IREMOS _ dos minutos despues de decir eso la pelea ceso.

_ bien les dire cual es la sorpresa iremos a un parque de diversiones con trevor decidimos que era una buena idea divertirnos un rato en un lugar que podamos pasarla todos bien eh que dicen quieren ir _ pregunte con la mejor sonrisa que logre realizar.

_ antes prefiero suicidarme _ me sonrisa se esfumo por que diablos tiene que arruinar el momento el muy idota de vergil y su caracter de el grinch (YO EN REALIDAD NO CREO ESO DEL POBRECITO VERGIL PERO NO SE ME OCURRIO OTRA COSA PARA ESCRIBIR).

_ no seas asi sera divertido anda ven con nosotros _

_ no _

_ porque no? si solo iremos un rato a lo mejor te divertes _

_ eh dicho que no _

_ bien como quieras _ ya lo voy a convencer.

_ y ustedes chicos ? vienen o no _

#TODOS EXEPTO VERGIL XD# _ claro _

_genial vamos entonces _ estabamos todos apunto de irnos ya estaban todos en el auto exepto alguien a quien voy a convencer de ir ya veran y si dante tiene auto aunque no lo crean yo dudaria si no mato a alguien ya con el.

_ emm chicos me olvide algo dentro ahora vuelvo _

_ te acompa o melody _ creo que dante se dio cuenta de lo que voy a hacer y no quiere que este sola con su hermano pero que mas da me da igual lo que piense solo le pedire que venga y conseguire que venga osino no me llamo melody por nada .

_ no deja voy sola _ me tomo del brazo y me llevo un poco alejada dell auto y hablo mas bajo que antes.

_ melody se lo que intentas y no creo que sea buena idea _

_ yo se lo que hago ahora dejame _

_ por que tantas ganas de que venga ? si no quiere no quiere y ya _ esta celoso ajjajaj ''bueno los lectore lo diran verdad ?''  
(VERDAD XD) le voy a seguir el juego mas tarde es divertido verlo celoso.

_ dejame yo se lo que hago y no tengo que andar dandote explicaciones _

_ me meresco una explicacion porque..

_ porque ? _

_ eso creia _ me solte de su agarre y comenze a caminar hacia la entrada.

_ no digas que no te lo adverti melody _ entre y vergil estaba alparecer leyendo guay que nueva accion a la vista este chico no hace otra cosa mas que leer diablos necesita novia urgente (YO NECESITO NOVIO URGENTE O O XD) me sente a su lado esto llamo su atencion.

_ no se supone que deberias estar llendote ? _

_ si pero no me voy a ir sin ti _

_ que acaso no te basta con mi hermano ? _

_ q..que ? eres un mal pensado como piensas esa cosas? _

_ O.o que yo soy un mal pensado vos sos la que no se conforma con nada _

_ ya no te voy a ver con los mismos ojos sos un pervertido ya no se que miras cuando me miras _

_ O-O QUE QUE ? QUE DIABLOS DICES QUE YO SOY UN PERVERTIDO CUANDO NO DIJE NADA? QUE DIABLOS TE PASA LUNATICA ESTAS LOCA TE LO DIJERON _

_TU ESTAS LOCO LUNATICO PERVERTIDO _

_ CIERRA LA BOCA LOCA _

_ CIERRAMELA TU MALDITO SI TANTO TE CREES _ bueno la discucion se habia tornado algo exagerada y por si no fuera poco a los segundo de mi ultimo comentario entro dante a hacerse el heroe como siempre.

_ QUE DIABLOS PASA AQUI ? _

# VERGIL Y MELODY # _QUE TE IMPORTA METIDO LARGO _

_ T^T TODAVIA QUE ME PREOCUPO POR TI MELODY _ luego de decir esa idiotes salio del lugar y nosotros nos calmamos un poco.

_ ash que quieres melody _

_ que vengas con nosotros _

_ no ire _

_PORQUE NO ? _

_ PORQUE NO _

_ANDA _

_ EH DICHO QUE NO _

_ POR FIS _

_ LAS SIMPLES PALABRAS ''POR FIS'' NO CAMBIAN LAS COSAS YA DIJE QUE NO Y NO HABRA NADA EH DICHO NADA QUE PUEDAS HACER PARA CONVENCERME DE IR _

`v ).  
`*. .* . . * . * ) ."*~*~*5 MINUTOS DESPUES..*.*~*~"  
( . ( . . .? . * ? * ? .? . * ? * ? .? . * ? * ?

_ NO SE COMO DIABLOS HICISTE PARA CONVENCERME DE IR _

_ a eso se lo llama talento y un poco de encanto femenino _

_A QUE DIABLOS TE REFIERES CON ESO MELODY AHORA QUE LO RECUERO MI HERMANO SALIO SONROJADO DE MI CASA QUE HICISTE PARA QUE QUEDARA ASI LO SABIA TE GUSTA MI HERMANO NO CREI QUE ME TRAICIONARAS ASI MELODY CREI QUE ME QUERIAS ME ENGA ASTE Y CON MI PROPIO HERMANO Y ENCIMA DE TODO MI HERMANO GEMELO Y PRACTICAMENTE FRENTE A MIS NARICES T^T _

#VERGIL Y MELODY# _ CALLATE NO HICIMOS NADA PEDAZO DE ANIMAL ENERGUMEDO _

_ no hicimos nada solo le hable _

_ Y COMO EXPLICAS EL SONROJO EH EH ? _

_SE SONROJO PORQUE LE PUSE MI FAMOSA CARA DE CACHORRO PERDIDO la cual siempre funciona POR ESO SE SONROJO IDIOTA _

_ahhh ahora entiendo _

_CALLATE Y VAMONOS _

_ esta bien oye estas enojada_

_ NO y dedicate a conducir _

_bien pero no estas enojada verdad ? _

_ EH DICHO QUE NO INVECIL _

_si estas enojada _

`v ).  
`*. .* . . * . * ) ."*~*~*CUANDO LLEGARON GRACIAS A DIOS AL PARQUE XD..*.*~*~"  
( . ( . . .? . * ? * ? .? . * ? * ? .? . * ? * ?

_ alfin llegamos _ suspire de alivio llegamos tan rapido que no llegue a parpadear esto fue por que dante venia conduciendo como loco y casi mata a una anciana a un pobre cartero choco con un cartel y casi contra un arbol osea no se como diablos sigo con vida.

_ TIERRA HERMOSA TIERRA _tanto trish como lady se arrodillaron en el suelo felices de haber salido del auto de dante.

_ DIABLOS VIEJO ADONDE APRENDISTE A CONDUCIR CASI NOS MATAS _

_ ESTOY DE ACUERDO CON EL BIOPOLAR DE NERO DONDE APRENDISTE A CONDUCIR EN EL MARIO CART INVECIL MI ABUELA CONDUCE MEJOR QUE TU TAMBIEN MI PRIMO DE 5 A OS _

_ SI ESO UN MOMENTO QUE ONDA CON LO DE BIPOLAR _

_ MALDICION DANTE DEFINITIVAMENTE DEBES APRENDER A CONDUCIR COMO UN SER NORMAL Y PAPA NO ERA UN SER NORMAL ASI QUE DEJA DE CONDUCIR COMO EL CASI NOS MATA Y TU CASI NOS MATAS TAMBIEN _

_ pero el conducia genial _

_ CIERRA LA BOCA Y APRENDE A CONDUCIR LAS PERSONAS QUE TE GRITABAN NO DECIAN LO MISMO DECIAN LO CONTRARIO _

_ A QUE TE REFIERES CON ESO _

_ se refiere a que muchas personas te gitaban QUIEN DIABLOS TE ENSE O A CONDUCIR TU PERRO IDIOTA , o tambien APRENDE A CONDUCIR INVECIL entre otras cosas que te decian _este chico nu escucha lo que le dicen

_ ah y por cierto casi chocamos CONTRA UN ARBOL IDIOTA _me habia olvidado decirselo

_ lo lamento melody no fue mi intencion yo nunca querria que te hiceras da o T^T _

_ ya no importa vamos tenemos que entrar chicos pueden dejar de discutir _ trevor y nero discutian sobre la bipolaridad de nero y me estaban hartando.

_ YA BASTA TREVOR O LES DIRE A LOS CHICOS TU SECRETO _ la pelea ceso y todos me quedaron mirando.

#TODOS MENOS TREVOR#_QUE SECRETO MELODY ? _

_ QUE LES IMPORTA MELODY CALLATE _

_ bien entonces vamos _

Entramos y todo era genial estabamos divirtiendonos mucho lady gano como 10 veces jugando al tiro al blanco con globos de agua, vergil y trevor se habian puesto a competir quien aguantaba mas en la monta a del vertigo ya iban subiendose como 5 veces, trish estaba ganando increiblente muchos premios jugando con los disparadores de agua y nero ya iba ganando como 20 veces a la lucha con pistolas de pintura en fin todos nos estabamos divirtiendo hasta dante y yo ya que hasta ahora no habia echo ningun comentario pervertido lo mas lindo de todo es que el parque estaba puesto muy cerca de la playa asi que decidimos caminar un rato por alli.

_ melody ? _

_ que pasa ? _

_ puedo preguntarte algo ? _

_ claro dime _ esto me esta asustando que quiere espero que no sea otra de sus idioteses.

_ si pudieras irte te irias ? _

_ que quieres decir ? _

_ bueno ya sabes trevor antes de que despertaras cuando llegaron por primera vez nos dijo lo que heramos pero no le creimos hasta los acontecimientos que pasaron luego y que ustedes supieran tanto de nosotros como para tener confianza al hablarnos pero tengo una duda desde ese dia _ me tomo mi mano lo cual me llamo la atencion estabamos sentados cerca del mar no tanto pero lo bastante cerca como para ver la espuma que llega a la orilla me pregunto ...''POR QUE DIABLOS ESTO PARECE ESCENA DE TELENOVELA QUE CARAJO AUTORA LOCA''( QUE QUERIA AGREGARLE ALGO ROMANTICO DESPUES DE TODO YO CREO QUE LAS LECTORAS QUIEREN UN POCO DE ROMANCE NO ?)'' BUENO pero mejor te conviene que no tenga desenlaces pervertidos''(NO TE PROMETO NADA XD)''-_- olvidelo''.

_ que duda tienes ? _

_ te irias de nuevo a tu mundo ? _

_ n..no se que haria por un lado me encanta estar en un lugar como este siempre fue mi sue o vivir aventuras como las que hay en los videojuegos pero nunca crei que mi sue o se haria realidad por eso no sabria decirte que haria _

_ entiendo pero si te soy sincero no quiero que te vallas porque la verdad es que disfruto de tu compa ia apesar de que estes loca y me amenazes todo el tiempo _ ambos nos reimos ante ese comentario.

_ disfruto de tu compa ia mas de la que disfruto con cualquiera _

_ yo tambien disfruto mucho de tu compa ia _

_ me da felicidad que lo digas mucha felicidad _

_ melody? _

_ que pasa ? _

_ puedo besarte ? _

_ YA LO HICISTE 2 VECES SIN SIQUIERA CONSULTARME Y AHORA ME PREGUNTAS ? _

_ BUENO PERO TE PREGUNTO PORQUE CREI QUE TE MOLESTABA _

_ bue..no y..yo _ creo que mi cara era tan roja como un tomate se dio cuenta el muy maldito se rie aveces lo odio.

_ mira hagamos una cosa yo no te pregunto nada y tu no contestas nada te beso y ya que dices ? _ no encontraba palabras para responderle solo acenti nuestros rostros se acercaron y si hubiera sido un beso hermoso si no fuera por los pinches jodidos demonios de mierda que nos atacaron de la nada.

_ QUE ACASO NO ME PUEDEN DEJAR UN DIA TRANQUILO ALMENOS UN SEGUNDO _ obviamente no le van a contestar bueno adios al momento romantico malditos demonios de mierda.

_ MELODY QUITATE DE AHI Y VE CON TU HERMANO _

_ OLVIDALO NO TE VOY A DEJAR AQUI SOLO CON ESAS COSAS _

_ MELODY HAS LO QUE TE DIGO _

_ TU NO ME ORDENAS _

_ ENTONCES SI NO TE IRAS COMO MINIMO REFUIGIATE _ decidi que lo haria no me quedaba de otra si intenba ayudar seria un estorbo me refugie debajo del muelle no estabamos muy lejos de alli vi toda la lucha pero las cosas se estaban poniendo feas esas cosas no paraban de llegar y me di cuenta porque me acorde del videojuego el DMC3 ''recuerdan que para conseguir el canto se sirena para abrir las puertas que estan cubiertas por llamas del infierno se necesita matar a unos malditos demonios que portan unos ataudes los cuales al clabarlos al suelo invocan mas demonios bien pues esos malditos estaban alli''  
eran aproximadamente 3 y si no los mataba iba a estar hasta ma ana con ellos un golpe acertado por una de esas cosas hacia dante genero que su espada volara hacia donde me encontraba okey esto es malo.

_ diablos y ahora que ... un minuto el muelle si corta uno los grades postes que lo mantiene este se desmoronara y podria atraer esas cosas aqui y se les caeria encima SI ESO _

_ DANTE _

_ QUE PASA ? _

_TRAE ESAS COSAS AQUI _

_ ACASO ESTAS LOCA _

_ HASLO TENGO UNA IDEA _

_ NO LO HARE _

_ ACASO TIENES UNA MEJOR IDEA ? _lo penso unos minutos diablos la cosa se estaba poniendo fea decidete de una vez.

_ BIEN PERO ESPERO QUE SEA BUENA POR QUE SINO ESTAMOS MUERTOS _ corrio hacia mi a toda velocidad cuando llego me dispuse a explicarle con toda la rapidez que pude cuando esas cosas llegaron hacia nosotros hiso lo que le dije y funciono la mitad del muelle se derrumbo y esas cosas fueron historia lo bueno es que para nuestra suerte no habia nadie cerca del derrumbe asi que nadie salio herido lo malo fue que al correr para evitar terminar bajo este llegamos a un sector donde comenzaba a haber agua y terminamos cayendonos de espalda y viendo como se venia abajo y mataba a esas cosas lo malo fue que nos mojamos lo suficiente para que me molestara un poco pero que importa lo logramos.

_ LO LOGRAMOS Y SOY UN GENIO _

_ SI LO LOGRAMOS TU LOCA IDEA NOS SALVO _

_ EN TU CARA MUNDO AJAJJJAJAJJA _

_ estas loca aajjaja _

_ ajajajjaja _

_ lo malo es que todo el ambiente que teniamos se arruino ahora estamo mojados y posiblemente en problemas _

_ yo creo que todo estuvo genial y no me importa si estamos mojados da igual todo esto fue genial tengo que admitir que no es lo mismo estar tras un mando y jugar a estar aqui y ver esas cosas obviamente que en el juego las cosas son mas faciles por que solo tienes que usar tacticas de juego para ganar pero no es lo mismo vivirlo en carne propia _

_ supongo que no _

_ tu siempre lo hiciste parecer mas facil _

_ pero no lo es _

_ por eso creo que eres un maldito _

_ porque por no hacer nada malo o po... _ me tenia harta no se callaba termine dandole un beso yo a final de cuentas.

_ hablas demasiado _

_ tendre eso en cuenta _ esta vez el me beso la verdad apesar de que la noche fue loca y rara fue la mejor noche de mi vida luego de eso decidimos ir por los chicos y largarnos de ese lugar cuando llegamos y luego de explicarles a todos porque estabamos tan mojados decidimos hablar sobre unas cosas y aunque no lo creean decidi que me dejaria amar de nuevo y creo que yo tambien voy a amar pero igualmente seguire pensando total molestarlo un poco sera divertido ajajja...

BUENO ESPERO LES HALLA GUSTADO Y ESTE ES EL FINAL NO MENTIRA FALTA XD QUIERO DIVERTIRLOS MUCHO CON MIS LOCURAS Y BUENO ESPERO LES HALLA GUSTADO LA TERCERA PARTE Y VIERON CUMPLI MI PROMESA BUENO REVISEN ''POR FIS'' XD Y LES VOY A DECIR EL SECRETO DE TREVOR... CUANDO LLEGUE EL MOMENTO ADECUADO XD FALTA PARA QUE LES DIGA ES UNA SORPRESA Y BUENO LES MANDO UN BESO GRANDE Y BUENO SIN MAS QUE DECIR ADEMAS DE GRACIAS ME VOY LOS QUIERO ...BYE BYE. ^_^ 


	4. Capitulo 4 somos novios awww XD

HOLA PERDON POR LA ESPERA ES QUE ESTUVE MUY OCUPADA Y NO TUVE TIEMPO DE REALIZAR LA SIGUIENTE PARTE BUENO ESPERO LES GUSTE, ESPERO QUE ESTEN BIEN Y NO LOS ENTRETENGO MAS XD DISFRUTEN DE LA LECTURA.

`v ).  
`*. .* . . * . * ) ."*~*~*2 SEMANAS DESPUES..*.*~*~"  
( . ( . . .? . * ? * ? .? . * ? * ? .? . * ? * ?

_ POR EL AMOR DE DIOS PUEDES APAGAR ESO ME ESTA MATANDO _hay dios dante lleva escuchando rock del mas pesado por mas de dos horas osea en el juego no me molesta pero ahora me esta matando ya que me duele la cabeza.

_ pero melody me gusta escuchar buena musica mientras como algo que no puedo ser feliz _ (NO NO PODES MUAJAJJA XD)

_ ESO NO TIENE NADA QUE VER ME DUELE LA CABEZA Y QUIERO COCINAR SIN TANTO ALBOROTO COMO MINIMO SI NO VAS A COMER CON NOSOTROS BAJALE A LA MUSICA ASI COCINO EN PAZ _

_ bien pero dame un beso _

_ NO _

_ QUE PORQUE? quiero un beso de mi linda novia _

_ cierra la boca sabes muy bien que trevor no debe saber que emmm hay ''algo'' entre nosotros _

_ NO es ''algo'' somos novios _

_ si claro como digas bajale a la musica por lo menos hasta que termine de cocinar _

_ cuales son las palabras magicas ? _

_ emm por favor ? _

_ emm nop oh vamos sabes cuales son _

_ ash no las voy a decir _

_ vamos melody no seas mala _

_ ASH BIEN te amo _

_ creo que no te escuche _

_ te amo _

_ sigo sin escuchartee _

_ TE AMOO _

_ ahh ahora esta mejor y yo tambien te amo linda y podria ser un beso _

_ NO _

_ ANDA uno chiquito _

_ esta bien pero luego no me molestes _ diablos es un invecil me pregunto en que me estoy metiendo creo que en algo muy malo me acerque para darle un beso y termino tirandome encima suyo y me beso de tal forma que casi me mata por asfixia que diablos le pasa se piensa que soy .

_ TE RECUERDO QUE SOY UN SER HUMANO NO UNA COSA COMO TU IDIOTA CASI ME MATAS _

_ AJAJAJJA si te quejas por un simple beso ni me imagino cuando pasemos a mayores _

_ Y QUIEN TE DIJO QUE YO TE DEJARIA PASAR A MAYORES CONMIGO ? _ (YO SE LO DIJE XD) ''-_-''

_ LO INTUYO _ maldito pervertido

_ NO MAS BESOS ,TE AMO O UNA MISERA CARICIA POR UNA SEMANA _ dicho esto fui a la cocina a realizar el almuerzo no tengo ganas de escuchar sus berrinches de nene chiquito .

_ QUE ?PERO MELODY NO SEAS ASI ES LO UNICO QUE ME MANTIENE CONTENTO Y TU ME LO QUITAS NO SEAS ASI _

_ lo hubieras pensado antes _ me da un poco de pena aveces tratarlo asi pero debe aprender a respetarme como persona.

_ anda melody no seas asi conmigo saco la musica _

_ no _

_ limpio _

_ no _

_ te llevo de compras _

_ eso no funciona conmigo asi que no _

_ anda por favor _ me di vuelta para decirle de una vez que me deje en paz y me arrepenti estaba poniendo la mejor cara de perrito que podia osea no se vale esa es mi cara me dio pena maldita cara siempe funciona .

_ esta bien estas perdonado pero trata de tratarme con mas respeto no creo que la proxima sea tan amable _

_ si mi vida y te amo _ con ese ultimo comentario salio de la cocina es un tonto pero es mi tonto ajaja me da gracia tan solo decirlo en mi mente .

Bueno ya esta el almuerzo esta listo ahora solo debo esperar a que los chicos vuelvan de hacer su trabajo bueno ire a despertar a trevor siento lastima por el despues de todo desde hace aproximadamente una semana que viene teniendo discuciones y peleas con dante y ni hablar que me vive ayudando a limpiar tanto como a cocinar aparte de los acosos de lady y de trish y de las mujeres que ya deporsi se encuentra en la calle hablando de todo un poco las chicas bueno los chicos tambien me tienen harte preguntandome cual es su secreto osea que les importa bueno igual si quisera no podria contarcelos ya que le prometi a trevor que no se lo diria a nadie igualmente algun dia se los tendra que contar no puede ocultarlo para siempre bueno basta de parloteo mental debo despertar a mi hermano.

_ TREVOR DESPIERTA ES HORA DE ALMORZAR _

_ ya voy melody que hora es ? _

_ LAS 3 DE LA TARDE _ parece que estoy hablando con un zombie parlante ajajja (ES COMO YO YO SOY COMO UN ZOMBIE CUANDO ME DESPIERTO XD)

_ mmm bien ya voy _

_ NO TARDES _ baje y me encontre a los chicos y nunca vi a una persona tan cubierta de sangre como nero o_o .

_ ah hola chicos ya llegaron el almuerzo ya esta asi que pueden comer cuando quieran _

_ gracias melody pero primero me voy a dar una ducha _

_ ok ve tranquilo nero _

_ melody ya te dignaras a decirnos el secreto de trevor ? _( NUNCA MUAJJAJAJAJA :D XD)

_ emm nop ahora vayan a comer _

_ y cuando le diras a tu hermano que somos pareja melody ? _ otra vez con eso .

_ cuando sea el momento dante _

_ MELODY CREES QUE TREVOR NOS DIRA SU SECRETO ALGUN DIA ? _ porque diablos grita desde la ducha nero ?.

_ YO CALCULO QUE SI _

_ no lo tomes por un hecho hermana y crees que algun dia dante deje de ser un idiota ? _

_ HEY _

_ trevor no seas asi y no _

_ MELODY NO ME ESPERABA ESO DE TI T^T _

_ melody crees qu... _

_ SE CALLAN Y COMEN EN SILENCIO ADEMAS A QUE SE DEBE QUE DE LA NADA TODOS ME PREGUNTEN DE TODO ?  
ME TIENEN HARTA SOLO FALTA TU HERMANO Y DIRECTAMENTE ME PEGO UN TIRO _ y como si lo hubiera invocado entro vergil por la puerta reclamando como siempre .(OJALA EL ENTRARA POR MI PUERTA A RECLAMARME ALGO BUENO IGUAL CREO QUE NO LO HARIA NUNCA PORQUE SERIA BRUTALMENTE ABUSADO POR MI XD)

_ MELODY podrias decirle al INUTIL DE MI HERMANO QUE HAGA QUE DEJEN DE LLEGAR LAS DEUDAS A MI CASA ? _

_ -_- dante me podrias decir donde guardas tus armas ? _

_ emm si en mi escritorio _

_ perfecto gracias _

_ emmm dante melody habia dicho que si llegaba a entrar tu hermano por la puerta se pegaba un tiro _

_ O_O MELODY ESPERA NO LO HAGAS TIENES MUCHO PORQUE VIVIR _

_ dime algo por lo cual no deberia suicidarme _

_ por emmm ya se porque nuestra relacion se esta tornando cada vez mejor _

_ eso suena un poco naaa mejor me pego un tiro _

_ NO NO LO HAGAS _

_ es una broma idiota no me suicidaria por nada en el mundo _

_ hay gracias al cielo _

_ bien ahora todos a almorzar _

_ yo me voy _

_ sientate vergil _

_ tu no me mandas mujer _

_ sientate vergil _

_ NO YO ME LARGO _

_ POR ULTIMA VEZ SIENTATE VERGIL _

_ O-O _

_ ESCUCHASTE O TE LO TENGO QUE ACLARAR A GOLPES _(NO NO LE PEGUES ES MUY SEXY PARA GOLPEARLO D':)  
''-_- estas loca''( Y DE RREMATE XD)

_ O-O eh ? mmm no ya me siento me iba a sentar de todos modos _

_ perfecto bien ahora coman _

_ pero yo no tengo hambre _

_ DANTE PONTE A COMER O TE GOLPEO _

_ O-O esta bien _ creo que vergil iba a acotar algo pero no dijo nada por la contestacion que le di a su hermano .

_ y paso algo interesante mientras me duchaba ? _ (NO SOLAMENTE TE SACABA FOTOS PARA DESPUES VENDERSELAS A TUS FANS EXEPTO A LAS FANS QUE LEEN ESTA HISTORIA PARA ELLAS SON GRATIS XD)

_ no solamente estabamos por comer _

_ ah bueno _

_ bueno como dije antes vamos a comer... vergil come y cerra la boca _( COMO HACE PARA COMER CON LA BOCA CERRADA MAGIA :D XD )''o_o''.

_ PERO SI NO DIJE NADA _

_ no no dijiste nada pero pensabas decir algo _

_ ''maldita bruja mentirosa , gritona y mandona'' _

_ DIJISTE ALGO ? _

_ O-O no no dije nada _

_ MEJOR TE CONVIENE _

_ emmm tengo una duda que hace el hermano del viejo aqui ? _

_ llego aproximadamente hace diez minutos _

_ y porque lo estas obligando a comer con nosotros _

_ por que luego hay que solucionar unos problemas y no tengo ganas de andar buscandolo _

_ yo tengo una duda porque diablos tengo que comer no me puedo quedar simplemente sentado _

_ NO ahora come y calla _ (MI MAMA ME DICE LO MISMO T^T XD

_ ''maldita bruja algun dia me voy a vengar despues de todo algun dia vas a tener que dormir''

_ saben una vez una chica que me caia muy mal se quedo a dormir en mi casa _

_ hablas de la chica que te habia cortado un mechon muy largo de cabello _

_ si justamente de esa chica hablo trevor sanben que hice para vengarme ? _

_ no pero nos gustaria saber _

_ bien bueno la invite a quedarse a dormir conveciendola que era para dejar de lado el rencor por la ma ana un dia antes de que ella viniera a quedarse a dormir compre una tintura de color amarillo fluresente un color que obviamente no era muy lindo que digamos y bueno cuando vino y nos acostamos a dormir le pinte la mitad de su cabellera con ese color de ahi en adelante nadie mas me molesto y por otras razones que no voy a explicar con esto quiero decir que soy de vengarme mucho _

_ eso explica mucho melody _

_ sabes vi una tienda que tenia una tintura rosa muy linda VERGIL _

_ O_O _

_ que decias con respecto a que algun dia tendria que dormir ? _

_ O_O yo nada no habia dicho nada _

_ seguro ? _

_ si seguro ... porque no hablamos de otra cosa digo no ? _

`v ).  
`*. .* . . * . * ) ."*~*~*1 HORA DESPUES..*.*~*~"  
( . ( . . .? . * ? * ? .? . * ? * ? .? . * ? * ?

_ DANTE YA ENTIENDELO DE UNA VEZ _

_ PERO NO QUIERO _

_ YA PEDAZO DE ANIMAL HABLA DE UNA VEZ PARA QUE DEJEN DE LLEGAR TUS DEUDAS A MI CASA _

_ pero me da flojera _

_ NO ME IMPORTA VAS Y HACES QUE DEJEN DE LLEGARLE TUS DEUDAS A TU HERMANO ENTENDIDO ? _

_ si bueno entiendo lo voy a ir a hacer la semana que viene _

_ Y YO VOY A IR CONTIGO PARA ASEGURARME DE QUE LO VAYAS A HACER _

_ T^T pero yo puedo ir solo _

_ NO IBAS A IR CIERTO _  
_ no seas asi conmigo melody T^T _

_ CIERRA LA BOCA POR LO MENOS SIRVE DE ALGO QUE LA CHICA ESTE AQUI TE HACE ESCARMENTAR _

_'' a ti tambien te hace escarmentar cuando vienes hermanito'' _

_ QUE DIJISTE ? _

_ YO nada jeje _

`v ).  
`*. .* . . * . * ) ."*~*~*2 HORAS DESPUES..*.*~*~"  
( . ( . . .? . * ? * ? .? . * ? * ? .? . * ? * ?

_ soy yo o esta haciendo cada vez mas calor y no lo digo porque melody se este paseando por mi casa en un short y la parte superior de un bikini lo digo porque de encerio esta haciendo mucho calor aunque talvez... _

_ PODRIAS CERRAR LA BOCA Y DEJAR DE DECIR COSAS PERVERSAS CON RESPECTO A MI HERMANA _

_ NO porque si tengo derecho despues de todo melody es mi _ no pudo terminar de hablar ya que le tape la boca osea que parte no entendio sobre relacion secreta es idiota o que ? _

_ CALLATE _

_ con respecto al calor te hubieras comprado un aire acondicionado cuando te dije viejo entonces no nos estariamos muriendo y estariamos frescos y contentos _

_ ME OLVIDE SI YA DEJENME EN PAZ CON ESO T^T _

_ maldito viejo te vives haciendo el inocente _

_ -_- CALLATE TU HACES LO MISMO _

_ ESO NO ES CIERTO _

_ CALLENSE LOS DOS tengo una idea para entretenernos y evitar el calor _

_ ahogar al viejo en una pisina ? _ (QUE GRAN IDEA NERO AHOGUEMOS A DANTE XD)

_ NO pero no es mala idea _

_ T^T me vas a ahogar crei que me querias _

_ CALLATE IDIOTA ME REFIERO A LA PARTE DE LA PISINA ESA ES UNA BUENA IDEA NO AHOGARTE RETARDADO _

_ awww muy adentro en tu corazon sufres con la simple idea de que me pase algo malo _

_ CALLATE O TE VOY A TIRAR YO MISMA EN LA PISINA Y TE VOY A AHOGAR _

_ YA PAREN melody conosco un lugar que tiene una pisina y puedo arreglar para que entremos despues de todo aun no habrieron y el due o es amigo mio _

_ que gran idea nero eres muy amable alfin alguien inteligente en esta casa _ cuando dije eso de reojo vi que dante tenia cara se asesino serial pero no me veia a mi la mirada de muerte era para nero cuando va a parar con sus celos sin sentido .  
(ENREALIDAD CREO QUE EL MOTIVO DE SUS CELOS SON MUY BUENOS OSEA SI TENGO QUE ELEGIR A DANTE O A NERO ME QUEDO CON NERO XD) ''CALLATE YO DECIDO LO QUE YO QUIERO LOCA''(Y DE REMATE Y YA TE LO HABIA DICHO XD)

_ si que genialidad que tienes nero _

_ aque viene el sarcasmo ? _

_ nada melody no es nada importante _ no confio mucho en esa respuesta .

_ bien ahora hay que prepararse voy a llamar a mi amigo ahora mismo _

_ bien yo voy a preparar todo _

_ genial ahora vuelvo _

_ bien lady, trish pueden conseguir bloqueador en su caso supongo que bronceador ,emm sombrillas 2 si puede ser y bueno no se lo que ustedes quieran para que podamos entretenernos ? _  
_ claro nosotras vamos a conseguirlo lo necesario _

_ genial trevor podrias ir a comprar helado ve con vergil ah y trae bebidas _

_ ok ya voy _

_ ejem to tengo una duda PORQUE TENGO QUE IR YO ? _

_ MIRA NO ME ARRUINES EL BUEN HUMOR QUE TENGO Y HAS LO QUE TE DIGO SOLO TIENES QUE IR A COMPRAR HELADO CON TREVOR TAN DIFICIL ES LO QUE TE PIDO ? NO CIERTO AHORA VE Y CIERRA TU BOCOTA _

_ BIEN PERO ALGUN DIA ME VAS A CONOCER MOCOSA INRRESPETUOSA _

_ CIERRA LA BOCA Y HAGAN LO QUE LES PEDI _ que no entiende que tiene que ir a comprar nada mas tan dificil es aveces me dan ganas de golpearlo .

_ dante vamos a conseguir algo para comer bueno nero esta con eso de la pisina igual creo que no falta nada _

_ melody tu me quieres verdad? _

_ a que viene la pregunta tan repentina ? _

_ solo pregunto _

_ eres exasperante claro que te quiero tonto supongo que la pregunta viene porque estas celoso _

_ yo celoso aajjajaa y de quien estaria celoso _

_ admitelo estas celoso _

_ no lo estoy _

_ si lo estas _

_ haver y de quien _

_ hace dos semanas cuando fuimos al parque de diversiones te pusiste celoso de tu hermano y hoy de nero estoy mintiendo _

_ que ?eso no es cierto yo ... _

_ no mientas sabes que es verdad _

_ bien si es cierto pero es tu culpa _

_ no no lo es es tuya la culpa por ser tan celoso ademas porque me fijaria en otra persona que no seas vos _

_ porque talvez no me quieras lo suficiente como para fijarte solamente en mi _

_ en eso tenes razon yo no te quiero... _

_ ves sabia ..._

_ no me estas dejando terminar yo no te quiero yo te amo y obviamente no me puedo fijar en otra persona que no seas vos por la simple razon que nadie me llama la atencion tanto como vos simplemente porque me enamora de tu forma de ser,  
de tu persona y de la forma de quererme que tenes por eso no tenes ninguna razon para sentir celos porque yo te amo y no puedo amar a nadie mas _(AWWWW QUE AMOR POR DIOS XD)

_ melody yo tambien te amo y yo tampoco podria fijarme en otra persona que no seas vos _ iba a darme un beso pero lo detuve tenemos cosas por hacer despues de todo (YA SE SUFRIERON PORQUE EVITE EL BESO DE MELODY LASTIMA XD)

_ vamos tenemos cosas por hacer _

_ dame un beso y nos vamos _ ** no sea mala con las fans autora**(YO SOY MALA CUANDO QUIERO)  
**por favor solo un beso**(NO XD) **solo uno no sea mala ademas melody tambien quiere**''AMI NO ME METAS''**por favor autora si** (BUENO PERO UNO SOLO PARA SATISFACER A LAS FANS )**gracias**(DENADA XD)

_ bien pero solo uno _ igual que todos nuestros besos fue maravilloso no se porque pero creo que si pudiera no me iria me gusta este lugar y no creo poder irme nunca.

BUENOOO YA TERMINO EL CUARTO CAPITULO Y BUENO EN EL QUINTO NOS VAMOS A DIVERTIR EN LA PISINA DESPUES ME DICEN LAS FANS QUIEN QUIERE UNA FOTO DE NERO EN LA DUCHA XD Y BUENO NO SE PIERDAN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO PORQUE VOY A REVELAR EL SECRETO DE TREVOR ESPERO LES HALLA GUSTADO TANTO COMO A MI ME GUSTO ESCRIBIRLO Y BUENO DEJEN SU COMENTARIO SI LES GUSTO O NO Y BUENO COMO DICE ALFREDITO COMO LOS AMO XD BUENO BESOS BYE BYE . ^_^


	5. Capitulo 5parte1 diversion en la piscina

Hola como estan? espero que bien perdon si no estube actualizando es que no tuve tiempo y encima tuvieron que cambiar el windows de la compu y se me borro todo incluyendo la 5ta parte de mi historia T^T pero bueno despues de tanto sufrimiento aca toy XD y les traigo la quinta parte y bueno sin mas que decir disfruten la lectura ...

_ bueno tenemos todo ahora hay que preparar todo para irnos _ nos costo bastante conseguir el helado pero ya lo conseguimos y ya estamos listos para partir ''hasta que se le dio a la autora por escribir practicamente ya es pleno invierno'' (BUENO CHE YA EXPLIQUE PORQUE NO ACTUALICE T^T)'' son puras excusas''*melody no trates asi a la autora *''eso decis ahora pero cuando te hace sufrir no decis nada''*O.O...T^Tpor que estan mala conmigo ?*(ME ENCANTA HACERTE SUFRIR XD) .

_ al fin se van a ir era hora _

_ vos tambien vas a venir vergil _

_ QUE? y yo porque tengo que ir si no quiero? _

_ porque si no venis ...TE VOY A ATRAVESAR DE LADO A LADO CON TU PROPIA ESPADA _

_ O-O ... _

_ vas a venir o tengo que hacer lo que dije? _

_ si jeje despues de todo solo bromeaba _ sabia que diria que si .

_ muy bien y si no hay ninguna estupidez que acotar por parte del inutil de dante ..._

_ HEY! _

_ ya nos vamos ? _

_ si trevor ya nos vamos hacia falta la parte de inutil ? _

_ si hacia falta _ ( TREVOR ES TODO UN GENIO XD) .

_ bien entonces vamonos _

_ melody porque no me defiendes? T^T _

_ CALLATE Y SUBE AL MALDITO AUTO _

_ O_O si linda T^T _

`v ).  
`*. .* . . * ) . * ) ."*~*~*15 MINUTOS DESPUES EN EL AUTO XD . .*.*~*~"  
( . ( . . .? . * ? * ? .? . * ? * ? .? . * ? * ?

_ YA CALLENSE ME TIENEN HARTO SI SIGUEN ... _

_ trevor calmate ya casi llegamos _ ( SE PREGUNTARAN QUE ES LO QUE ESTA SACANDO DE QUICIO A TREVOR BUENO YO SE LOS EXPLICO ES QUE A ALGUIEN POR ALGUIEN ME REFIERO A DANTE ESTABA MUY ENOJADO PORQUE NO LO DEJARON CONDUCIR POR BUENO RAZONES OBVIAS SI NO SABEN PORQUE CONSULTEN CAPITULOS ANTERIORES XD BUENO COMO IBA DICIENDO DANTE ESTABA TAN ENOJADO PORQUE EN LUGAR DE EL ERA TREVOR EL QUE IBA CONDUCIENDO BUENO Y PARA VENGARSE DECIDIO QUE PARA PASAR EL TIEMPO COMENZAR A CANTAR ''EL POLLITO PIO'' BUENO USTEDES SABRAN EL RESTO Y MASOMENOS YA LA IBA CANTANDO COMO 50 VECES Y SEGUIA Y POR SI FUERA POCO SU TAN AMADO HERMANO VERGIL SE UNIO A LA CANCION SOLO PARA SUFRIMIENTO DE TREVOR LE ESTABA DIVIRTIENDO MUCHO VERLO SUFRIR Y BUENO TODOS MENOS MELODY ,TREVOR Y NERO QUE ESTABA HARTO DE OIRLOS CANTAR Y DECIDIO PONERSE A ESCUCHAR MUSICA EL RESTO ESTABAN CANTANDO LA CANCION PEGAJOSA Y ESPANTOSAMENTE TRAUMATIZANTE) .

_ CHICOS! PUEDEN PARAR ME ESTAN HARTANDO _

_ A TI SOLA? _

_ bajate del auto si tanto te molesta bruja _ (O.O OH OH VAN A MATAR A VERGIL T^T Y TAN SEXY QUE ERA)

_ O_O como me digiste? AHORA SI TE MATO _ en cuanto termine de decir eso tome a nero de su chaqueta y lo pase para la parte delantera del auto y yo pase hacia atras para matar a vergil pero cuando quise hacerlo dante me tomo de la cintura evitando que llegue a matarlo .

_ SUELTAME DEJA QUE LO MATE _

_ CLARO QUE NO Y QUEDATE QUIETA _ ( TODAS USTEDES DEBEN ESTAR PENSANDO AWWW QUE BUEN HERMANO QUE ES DANTE NO QUIERE QUE LASTIMEN A SU HERMANO EN REALIDAD DANTE TIENE UNOS CELOS TAN EXTREMOS HASTA EL PUNTO QUE NO QUIERE QUE MELODY SIQUIERA ROCE A SU HERMANO MALDITO CELOSO XD )

_ YA PAREN PORQUE SI NO NOS VOLVEMOS A CASA _

#TODOS MENOS TREVOR Y NERO# NO NOS PORTAMOS BIEN T^T ( SI AUNQUE NO LO CREAN MELODY Y VERGIL TAMBIEN LO GRITARON XD)

_ T^T ...O_o un minuto y yo porque me quejo si yo en un principio no queria ir diablos la idiotes es contagiosa por eso DANTE MANTENTE ALEJADO DE MI _

_ HEY ! ME ESTAS DICIENDO IDIOTA ? _

_ SI PORQUE LO ERES _ con esto el auto repentina fue frenado por un muy enojado trevor.

_ EH DICHO... _ trevor iba a repetir su amenaza pero nero lo interrumpio .

_ YA CALLENSE NO LOS SOPORTO MAS SI NO SE CALLAN LOS VOY A MATAR A TODOS PERO NO ANTES DE HACERLOS SUFRIR DE LA MANERA MAS DOLOROSA INVECILES _

#TODOS# O_O _..._(O_O MIERDA SACARON DE QUICIO A NERO ...QUE LOCO XD)

_ ya puedes seguir conduciendo trevor _

_ O_O ... _

_ trevor oiste lo que te dije? _

_ si umm lo siento _

_ no no hay problema y USTEDES MEJOR LES CONVIENE QUE NO ESCUCHE NINGUNA DISCUSION POR EL RESTO DE CAMINO QUE QUEDA CREANME NO QUIEREN VERME DEL TODO CABREADO_

#TODOS MENOS TREVOR XD# O_O _ nos portamos bien _

_ perfecto _ y con esto el auto estaba de nuevo en marcha .

Bueno hasta ahora no hay problemas en el auto todo va bien sacando la parte que tengo que ir sobre el regazo de dante (FANATICAS DE DANTE ENVIDIANDO A MELODY EN 3...2...1 XD)no es como si quisiera ir cuando quise pasarme hacia adelande de nuevo no tuve mucho exito haci que a puras ganas de suicidarme tuve que quedarme sentada en el y increiblemente casi todos estabamos en silencio digo casi porque trevor esta llevando una charla bastante sostenida con nero es raro trevor es bastante antisocial solo habla si es sumamente necesario pero me alegro porque al parecer trevor habia encontrado a alguien con el cual hablar y entretenerse ahora que me doy cuenta hace tanto que no hablo con el deberia hacerlo despues de todo hay algo que tengo preguntarle.

`v ).  
`*. .* . . * ) . * ) ."*~*~*5 MINUTOS DESPUES . .*.*~*~"  
( . ( . . .? . * ? * ? .? . * ? * ? .? . * ? * ?

_ muy bien ya llegamos ahora bajense del auto _

_ alfin llegamos _

_ AY melody porque fue el golpe ?_

_ para que habras la puerta que no ves que yo no puedo _

_ ah si lo siento AY Y TU PORQUE ME GOLPEAS? _

_ por idiota _

_ ESO NO TIENE NINGUN SENTIDO ''HERMANITO'' _

_ para mi lo tiene _

_ PUES PARA MI NO PEDAZO DE ... _

_ YA CIERREN LA BOCA Y BAJENSE _

`v ).  
`*. .* . . * ) . * ) ."*~*~*2 MINUTOS DESPUES XD . .*.*~*~"  
( . ( . . .? . * ? * ? .? . * ? * ? .? . * ? * ?

_ maldito auto estupido lo odio _

_ porque eres asi de mala con mi auto melody? _

_ cencillo porque tuve QUE IR SENTADA SOBRE TI LO QUE QUEDO DE VIAJE _

_ ahh pero si tu no te querias ir que te quejas tanto? _

_ MENTIROSO VOS NO ME DEJABAS PASARME HACIA ADELANTE _

_ para que te quejas tanto no es tampoco tan malo ir sentada sobre mi regazo tiene sus lados buenos como por ejemplo... _ no pudo terminar de decir lo que dijo ya que trevor lo golpeo con una sombrilla muy fuertemente en la cabeza eso debio doler .

_ AYYYYYYYYY PORQUE FUE ESO? HIJO DE ***** _

_ trevor me prestas la sombrilla ? _

_ claro hermanita _ y con eso golpee a dante con todas mis fuerzas .

_ AYYYYYYYYYYY MELODY PORQUE FUE ESOO? _

_ PORQUE INSULTASTE A MI MADRE IDIOTA CON ESO FUE SUFICIENTE NO TE PIENSO VOLVER A HABLAR POR EL RESTO DEL TIEMPO QUE PASE EN ESTE LUGAR _ y con esto me dirigi directo a la entrada de la pisina no quiero oir sus berrinches de idiota .

_ QUE? NO ESPERA MELODY ASH PORQUE A MI QUE HICE YO PARA MERECER ESTO?...ah si ya me acorde PERO NO ES EXCUSA MALDITA SEA TREVOR MIRA LO QUE HICISTE AHORA MELODY YA NO ME VOLVERA A HABLAR Y ES TODO POR TU CULPA APROPOSITO PORQUE CARAJO ME GOLPEASTE? _

_ porque sabia que ibas a acotar algo pervertido _

_ ESO NO ES no espera como lo supiste DA IGUAL ACABAS DE HACER QUE MELODY ME ODIE ESO ES INJUSTO T^T _

_ mira lo voy a decir una vez y solo una vez NO QUIERO VERTE CERCA DE MI HERMANA ENTENDIDO? _

_ trevor me importa un carajo lo que pienses de todos modos voy a hacer que melody vuelva conmigo y si nos separas voy a hacer lo imposible para recuperarla a ella y al amor que siente por mi espero que te hagas a la idea _

_ mira mi hermana sufrio mucho por amor y no te voy a permitir que la lastimes que pasaria si volvieramos a nuestro mundo te recuerdo que tu no existes ahi ella sufriria como nunca sufrio en su vida y si se que tienen una relacion hace rato y tambien se que en el fondo te ama demasiado pero no quiero que sufra porque soy su hermano mayor y siempre voy a estar para protegerla entiendes _

_ si te entiendo pero no puedo evitar amarla yo pasaria un dolor horrible se perdiera a melody trevor aunque quisiera no podria dejarla ir y entiendo que para ti es un deber protegerla ya que es tu hermana pero para mi tambien es un deber cuidar de ella _

_ y porque para ti seria un deber si...?_

_ porque la amo trevor por eso no se me hace sentir feliz nunca me senti tan feliz hasta que llego melody y todo cambio con su presencia me hace dar ganas de despertar cada dia y lo hago solo para escuchar sus locuras y ver su sonrisa por eso quiero que entiendas que no me voy a rendir aunque hagas lo imposible por separarnos y ... _ (ADIVINO TODAS USTEDES DEBEN PENSAR MELODY ES UNA MALDITA SUERTUDA T^T XD)

mientras hablaba procesaba poco a poco lo que decia este lunatico me esta queriendo decir todo lo que siente por mi hermana en tantas palabras pero eso no servira de nada para probar si verdaderamente siente amor por mi hermana voy a hacer una simple pregunta y voy a ver sus ojos para comprobar si miente o dice la verdad siempre fui bueno para leer a las personas en eso me destaco considerablemente bien parece que ya termino hora de hacer mi pregunta .

_ solo contestame una cosa _

_ que pregunta?_ vi confusion en sus ojos bien hasta ahora todo va perfecto.

_ amas a melody hasta el punto de dar tu vida por ella? _

_ por supuesto _ no puedo creerlo nisiquiera lo dudo un segundo y no veo nada mas que verdad en su mirar maldita sea cuando le hice esa pregunta a ambos ex novios de melody se notaba que mentian pero este maldito dice la verdad ash bien el gana solo me queda una cosa que decir con esto puse mi mano sobre su hombro y di mi mejor mirada de muerte .

_ si llegas a lastimar a melody te juro que te hare pasar el peor dolor que nunca has sentido has entendido? _

_ o_o si entiendo pero eso quiere decir que me aceptas como pareja de melody? _

_ tus acciones a partir de ahora lo diran _ con eso me di media vuelta y me dispuse a ver hacia donde se habia dirigido melody.

_ tomare eso como un si que bueno despues de todo no queria que mis hijos se quedaran sin tio _  
(ME PREGUNTO SI DANTE TENDRA CEREBRO XD)

_ AHORA SI TE MATO _

`v ).  
`*. .* . . * ) . * ) ."*~*~*VOLVAMOS CON MELODY XD. .*.*~*~"  
( . ( . . .? . * ? * ? .? . * ? * ? .? . * ? * ?

_ que bonito valio la pena todo el recorrido que hice para mirar el lugar me pregunto porque los chicos no estan aqui ? _

_ hola melody donde estabas? _ no me di cuenta ya estaban todos acomodando sus cosas las chicas ya estabas vestidas para meterse en la pisina y todo guay como no me di cuenta que estaban todos ya aqui un minuto donde estan trevor y dante?.

_ donde estan trevor y dante chicos? _

_ afuera creo que estaban ... _ la contestacion de nero fue interrumpida por unos gritos y de la nada dante venia corriendo como si hubiera visto un fantasma y se cubrio detras de nero no entendi nada al principio pero todo tuvo una explicacion cuando trevor aparecio corriendo por detras de el con cara de desquiciado mental y ahora que carajo dijo dante para que trevor este haci .

_ SAL DE DETRAS DE NERO MALDITO COBARDE Y DA LA CARA _

_ QUE DIABLOS ESTA PASANDO DANTE QUITATE DE ATRAS MIO ANTES DE QUE TE GOLPEE _

_ VEN AQUI MALDITO ASI TE VOY A HACER ESCARMENTAR _

_ NERO SALVAME HAS ALGO PARA CALMAR A TU NOVIO _ con eso todos quedamos mirando a dante con cara de pero que carajo? y no se porque pero nadie dijo nada supongo que nadie podia creer lo que habia dicho y bueno el pobresito nero estaba tan rojo como un tomate trevor solo se quedo ahi mirando sin decir nada esto es raro super raro .

_ ERES UN ...TE VOY A MATAR IDIOTA _

_bueno otro intento de matar a dante porque no me sorprende _

`v ).  
`*. .* . . * ) . * ) ."*~*~*5 MINUTOS DESPUES XD. .*.*~*~"  
( . ( . . .? . * ? * ? .? . * ? * ? .? . * ? * ?

_ AYYY DUELE MELODY _

_ CALLATE MELODY NO TENDRIA QUE ESTAR HACIENDO ESTO SI NO FUERA PORQUE NO SABES MANTENER TU BOCOTA CERRADA _

_ SABES YO NO RECUERDO QUE HALLAS NEGADO QUE TREVOR SEA TU NOVIO NERO _ y otra vez el pobre nero se volvio a sonrojar .

_ CALLATE VIEJO _

_ porque? si tengo AYYYYY MELODY ESO DOLIO LO HICISTE A PROPOSITO _ (SE PREGUNTARAN QUE PASO BUENO COMO BIEN SABRAN MELODY LE ESTA CURANDO UNAS HERIDAS QUE TIENE DANTE EN LA ESPALDA LAS CUALES LAS PRODUJO NERO EN SU ARRANQUE DE ODIO HACIA EL MUY PENDEJO DE DANTE Y BUENO CUANDO COMENZO A MOLESTAR NUEVAMENTE AL POBRECITO NERO MELODY LE VACIO UNA BOTELLA DE ALCOHOL EN LA ESPALDA Y TODOS SABEMOS LO DOLOROSO QUE ES XD)

_ ajajajjja melody me cae cada vez mejor es divertido ver como te hace sufrir viejo ajajjaajajjajaj _

_ CALLATE melody adonde vas? _ que diablos le importa ademas que no recuerda que le dije que no le iba a hablar idiota.

_ supongo que sigue enojada _

_ porque no le pides disculpas? despues de todo te perdono cosas peores _

_ como que cosa? yo ya ni me acuerdo _

_ como lo que paso la semana pasada que fuimos al centro comercial recuerdas que una chica te coqueteo y tu como costumbre sin puto sentido que tienes le respondiste y luego me acuerdo que melody te vio fuel al sector de deportes y compro un bat y ... _

_ YA ENTENDI si me acuerdo me acuerdo que estube toda una semana con dolor de cabeza por el golpe que melody me dio _

_ yo todavia me acuerdo que rompio el bat por la mitad de tan fuerte que te golpeo ajajajajajjajaja _

_ VETE AL CARAJO _

_ AJAJAJJAAJAJJAJA _

_ PORQUE NO TE VAS CON TU NOVIO Y ME DEJAS EN PAZ _

_ PORQUE NO TE VAS AL CARAJO Y ME DEJAS EN PAZ A MI EH? _

_ TE VOY A ... _

_ YA BASTA LOS DOS nero no le prestes atencion solo intenta llamar la atencion _

_ NO SOY UN MOCOSO COMO PARA QUERER LLAMAR LA ATENCION TREVOR _

_ PUES TE COMPORTAS COMO UNO cual es la gracia de ponerte a la altura de un adolescente _

_ AHI SI COMO SI FUERAS TODO UN ADULTO _

_ por lo menos soy mas maduro que tu _

_ VETE AL INFIERNO INVECIL _

_ dices eso porque no sabes que decir _

_ NERO O PARAS A TU NOVIO O LE ROMPERE TODA LA CARA _

_ CALLATE EL NO ES MI NOVIO VIEJO INVECIL _

_ si que lo es _

_ NO NO LO ES _

_ QUE SI _

_ QUE NO _

_ QUE SI _

_QUE NO _

_SI- NO -SI -NO- SI- NO- SI -NO _

_ NO_

_ SI _

_ LO ADMITISTE AJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJJAAJA _

_ AHORA SI TE MATOOO _

`v ).  
`*. .* . . * ) . * ) ."*~*~*5 MINUTOS DESPUES XD. .*.*~*~"  
( . ( . . .? . * ? * ? .? . * ? * ? .? . * ? * ?

Bueno despues de que pare todo el problema que se habia creado entre dante y nero todo estaba tranquilo las chicas tomaban sol, nero nadaba en la pisina al igual que trebor ,vergil estaba como un vampiro leyendo un libro sentado en la sombra despues de haberse vaciado un pomo de bloqueador en la piel ( ADMITANLO TODAS USTEDES ESTAN BABEANDO IMAGINANDOSE A VERGIL PONIENDOSE BLOQUEADOR LO VEO EN SUS OJOS MUAAJJAJAJA ES MAS QUIEREN SER USTEDES LA QUE LE PASEN ESE BLOQUEADOR MUAJJAJAJAJJA XD )'' PODES PARAR VOS TAMBIEN LO DESEAS''  
( Y LO ADMITO ES MAS TOME FOTOGRAFIAS MAS DINERO PARA MI YA DIJE PARA LAS FANS SON GRATIS XD)'' -_- bueno esta haciendo dinero de alguna forma despues de todo nadie le paga por escribir todas estas pendejadas '' (NO SON PENDEJADAS SON LOCURAS XD)''-_- como sea'' bueno y como iba diciendo todos estaban tranquilos exepto yo ya que el muy insoportable de dante me esta pidendo disculpas seguidamente desde hace media hora y me estoy preguntando porque no me pegue un tiro cuando pude.

_ por favor melody perdoname _ no le pienso hablar.

_ por favor cuantas veces te tengo que pedir disculpas lamento haber dicho eso si ?perdoname solo quiero saber que me perdonas _ no voy a hacerlo .

_ melody por favor hare lo que quieras pero por favor perdoname si? no es justo que no quieras hablarme _

_ solo te hablare una ves y lo hare para decirte esto no es solo por lo que dijiste es por todo lo que has dicho a lo largo del tiempo que estube en este lugar tus acciones es por todo eso entiendes? _

_ si y lamento haberte molestado pero por favor perdoname prometo tratarte mejor pero por favor hablame _

_ esta bien te dejo en paz _ lo tome de su mu eca antes de que se fuera .

_ esta bien te perdono pero mejor te conviene que no hagas idioteces o no tantas por lo menos _

_ gracias te quiero demasiado mi princesa _( FANATICAS DE DANTE ODIANDO Y ENVIDIANDO PROFUNDAMENTE A MELODY EN 3...2...1 XD)

_ ya te dije que no me gusta que me digas asi odio a las princesas _

_ lo se por eso te lo digo _

_ eres un ..._ porque siempre me tiene que interrumpir con un beso el muy maldito lo peor es que sabe que no me puedo resistir ante esto maldito haveces lo odio ( ESTUPIDO Y SENSUAL DANTE XD)  
''CALLATE'' (TE RECUERDO QUE SOY LA AUTORA Y PUEDO DECIR LO QUE SE ME PEGA LA GANA)  
Y SI QUIERO PUEDO APARECER EN MI FIC Y DARTE UN ESCARMIENTO)''QUISIERA VERLO''(NO ME TIENTES SI NO VOY ES PORQUE SE QUE TERMINARIA VIOLANDO A VERGIL) *OIGA y porque yo*  
(DE ENCERIO HACE FALTA QUE DIGA?) *USTED NO PUEDE HACER ESO *( Y QUIEN DIJO? )*YO LO DIGO DESPUES DE TODO SE PIENSA QUE ME VOY A DEJAR VIOLAR O QUE?* (NO ES NECESARIO QUE TE DEJES TE LO RECALCO SOY LA AUTORA HAGO LO QUE QUIERO )*VALLASE AL CARAJO LUNATICA*  
( VERGIL ,VERGIL,VERGIL TE DIGO ALGO SOY YAOISTA Y SI ME MOLESTAS MUCHO TE VOY HACER HACER COSAS MUY PERVERSAS Y CON TU QUERIDISIMO HERMANITO DANTE Y SOY CAPAS DE HACERLO APARTE TE RECOMIENDO QUE NO ME HAGAS ENOJAR PORQUE NO HACE FALTA QUE DIGA QUIEN VA A SER UKE NO?) * O.O l...le dije que la quiero mucho y que es muy buena autora* (GRACIAS OWO ES UN SUE O HECHO REALIDAD QUE ME DIGAS ESO MUY AMABLE DE TU PARTE DECIRLO BUENO BASTA DE CHARLA SIGAMOS CON LA HISTORIA XD)

_OKAY eso fue raro _

_ por lo menos soy seme _

_ dante te golpeaste muy fuerte la cabeza amor _

_ OwO me digiste amor _

_ olvidalo -_- _

`v ).  
`*. .* . . * ) . * ) ."*~*~* UN RATO DESPUES XD. .*.*~*~"  
( . ( . . .? . * ? * ? .? . * ? * ? .? . * ? * ?

_ OIGAN ya vengan a comer _ todos se sentaron a la mesa y comenzamos a almorzar tranquilamente pero como siempre alguien tiene que acotar algo T-T.

_ bueno como ya sabran gran parte de ustedes melody y yo estamos en pareja y bueno creemos que ya es hora de decirles que vamos a ser padres _ con esto yo escupi todo el contenido del vaso que habia ingerido y trevor se atraganto con un trozo de sandwich que estaba comiendo mierda se esta ahogando

_guay felicitaciones melody supongo que seras madre soltera viendo a este inutil _

_ trish no seas tan mala T^T _

_ QUE ESPERA YO ...? _

_ que esta pasando porque trebor se esta ahogando O_O? _

_ nada solo se sorprendio por una noticia que le di _

_ que noticia? _( DANTE PUSO LA MANO EN EL HOMBRO DE SU HERMANO PARA DARLE LA GRAN NOTICIA APROPOSITO ESTOY NARRANDO YO PORQUE MELODY ESTA EN SHOCK TODAVIA XD )

_ la gran noticia de que vas a ser tio _

_O_O QUE YO QUEEE? _(GUAY SI REACCIONA ASI SABIENDO QUE VA A SER TIO NO ME IMAGINO CUANDO SEA PADRE XD)

_ que no oiste? vas a ser tio _

_ MALDITO PERVERTIDO COMO TE ATREVER A HACER COSAS TAN GUARRAS CON UNA JOVEN DE TAN SOLO 16 Y ENCIMA LA DEJAS EMBARAZADA DEBERIA ROMPERTE LA CARA _

_ guay porque te enojas tanto? _

_ Y ENCIMA PREGUNTAS PORQUE QUE NO TE DAS CUENTA LA RAZON _

_ GUAY CALMATE era solo una broma melody no esta embarazada ni siquiera hice nada de lo que te imaginas con ella _(VERGIL ESTABA AGARRANDO POR LA CAMISA A DANTE MIENTRAS LE GRITABA Y ENCIMA DE TODO TENIA CARA DE TE ASESINARE PERO NO ANTES DE HACERTE SUFRIR DE LA MANERA MAS DOLOROSA Y CUANDO DANTE LE DIJO QUE ERA MENTIRA QUEDO CON CARA DE POCKERFACE Y BUENO LUEGO VOLVIO A SU ESTADO NATURAL Y SOLTO A DANTE PERO NO ANTES DE DARLE UN BUEN GOLPE A DANTE POR HABERLE ECHO ESA BROMA SIN SENTIDO)

_ AUCH eso dolio _

_ con que era mentira ? como puedes decir algo como eso pedazo de inutil mira a melody esta en shock aun y nero aun esta intentando desahogar a trevor cosas como esas no se dicen en broma _

_ pero admitanlo fue divertido _ sali del maldito shock justo cuando las chicas le dieron un buen golpe al inutil de dante se lo merece por idiota que diablos mi hermano esta de color azul se esta ahogando .

_ TREVOR _

_ ALGUIEN ME PUEDE AYUDAR MALDITA SEA NO PUEDO HACER QUE ESCUPA ESA COSA _

_ YA VAMOS TREVOR NOSOTRAS TE SALVAMOS _ pero antes de que llegaran las chicas nero le dio un buen golpe y con eso trevor escupio el trozo del estupido sandwich pero habia perdido mucho oxigeno y por eso callo en la inconciensia .

_ TREVOR DESPIERTA POR FAVOR _ dije al borde de las lagrimas .

_ hay que darle repiracion boca a boca YO LO HAGO _

_ SII CLARO SOBRE MI CADAVER _

_ OIGAN NO ES TIEMPO DE PELEAR _ de cualquier forma me ignoraron totalmente .

_ ALGUIEN PUEDE HACER ALGO POR DIOS LLAMEN A UNA AMBULANCIA O ALGO _

_ para que ? si solo se quedo sin aire _

_ y fue por tu culpa porque no vienes e intentas reanimarlo _

_ QUE NI LOCO NO PIENSO POSAR MI BOCA SOBRE LA DE TREVOR _

_ A MI TAMPOCO ME VEAN _

_ POR DIOS ES PARA SALVAR UNA VIDA VIEJO _

_ ENTONCES HASLO TU _

_ PARA QUE VEAS QUE NO SOY UN IDIOTA COMO TU _ y con esto aunque nadie lo podia creer incluyendome nero le dio respiracion boca a boca a trevor las chicas pararon de pelear en cuanto se dieron cuenta que el alboroto se habia parado y quedaron con lo ojos como platos al ver quien era el que le daba respiracion boca a boca a mi hermano si digo la verdad esto si haria a una fujoshi desangrarse ante el espectaculo (SI QUE SI XD)bueno luego de unos segundos trevor comenzo a recobrar su color aparte de la conciencia me senti aliviada en cuanto lo vi abrir sus ojos y en cuanto nero se dio cuenta de ello se aparto con la cara bien roja por la verguenza despues de todo ahora trevor debia recuperar la conciencia solo.

_ TREVOR estas bien ? _

_ si lo estoy solo algo mareado _

_ es normal no te preocupes es por la falta repentina de oxigeno _

_ si bueno... TUUU TE MATARE POR DEJAR EMBARAZADA A MI HERMANA MALDITO _

_ QUE NO ESPERA TREVOR ERA UNA BROMA NO FUE ENCERIO _

_ ME ESTAS DICIENDO QUE CASI ME MUERO SOLO POR UNA ESTUPIDA BROMAAAAAAA _

_ T^T LO LAMENTO NO ME MATES _

_ POR ESTA VEZ LO DEJO PASAR PERO SOLO PORQUE ESTOY ALGO DEBIL EN ESTE MOMENTO _

_ gracias trevor _ que mi hermano apesar de todo lo que hiso el idiota de dante no lo quiera golpear es raro algo raro y estar debil no es una excusa porque apesar de eso mi hermano lo hubiera golpeado algo esta pasando con trevor y lo voy a averiguar aunque ya creo que es lo que sucede sonrei ante eso despues de todo creo que alguien en especial tambien anda medio raro ultimamente .

_ al parecer hermanito ya te decidiste pero estas confundido y eso te juega en contra creo que esto se torna cada vez mas divertido y quiero que se siga tornando cada vez mejor_ murmure y mi sonrisa se ensancho observe de reojo a nero seguia tan rojo como un tomate .

_ bueno si vamos a hacer esto primero vamos por la presa facil _ volvi a murmurar mientras reia en secreto.

BUENO ESPERO QUE LES HALLA GUSTADO DEJO EN CLARO ESTA ES LA PRIMERA PARTE DEL CAPITULO 5 LA SEGUNDA PARTE TALVEZ LA SUBA PRONTO COMO TALVEZ NO, PORQUE YA EMPESE LAS CLASES Y APENAS TENGO TIEMPO DE SENTARME EN LA COMPU ASI QUE BUENO LOS QUIERO TANTO REVISEN POR FAVOR SE LOS VOY A AGRADECER MUCHO SI LO HACEN OWO APARTE FOTOS DE VERGIL GRATIS XD Y BUENO SIN MAS QUE DECIR BYE BYE BESOS.


End file.
